stay with you
by RedHandedJill43
Summary: Its the start of the seventh year at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione are head boy and head girl...What happens if Draco starts falling in love with Hermione Granger? What will everybody think?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"This is NOT happening!" Hermione said angrily to Harry and Ron as she looked down at her Hogwarts letter. The fact that she had just gotten Head Girl would have been exciting, had it not been for the sorry news that she was going to be working and living alongside Draco Malfoy all year.

"I know," Harry sympathized with her. "I can't believe Dumbledore would do something like that to you."

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Hermione, Dear," Mrs. Weasley walked over to Hermione and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She and Harry, as usual for the past few summers, had been spending it at the Weasleys' house at the Burrow. Hermione really liked it there, and since her parents were currently vacationing in the Ukraine (a place in which Hermione was not interested in going), it had been kind of Mrs. Weasley to let her stay. Now, she only had one week before she was going to have to start sharing things with her and her friends' worst enemy of all time... Draco Malfoy.

"But really, Mum," Ron said, looking over Hermione's shoulder as she reread the letter for the fifth time in five minutes. "It's not fair. I mean, Harry should've gotten it, what with how much he's saved Hogwarts from his past six years."

"You could've easily have gotten it too, Ron," Harry said comfortingly to his best friend. "You get good grades."

At that moment, Ginny Weasly, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend came down the steps. "What's going on?"

She walked over to stand next to Harry and received a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Well, Hermione got Head girl," Ron began.

"That's great Hermione," Ginny said happily for her. But when Hermione didn't respond happily, Ginny asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"The problem, Gin," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "is that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, which means they will be sharing train compartments, Head duties, and their very own dormitory."

"Aww," Ginny said, clearly upset for Hermione. "That sucks. So you can't share a dorm with me?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess not."

"Well," Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione who was staring into space sullenly. "Just remember that Ron and I will be happy to take care of him if you can't stand him."

Ron cracked his knuckles menacingly. "It would be our pleasure."

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, Hermione," Ginny added. "And I'm sure you can have visitors. If it gets unbearable, just call me and I'll come up and keep you company."

"Thanks, guys," Hermione said and looked into the sincere faces of her three best friends.

"Okay now," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "Let's get to Diagon Alley to get supplies."

Relieved that she didn't have to mull over the letter, Hermione followed Ginny, Harry, and Ron up the stairs to change and get their school supplies list for the following year.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, they all split up from Mrs. Weasley so they could go find their school supplies. Mrs. Weasley was meeting Mr. Weasley for a quick lunch since he had a break at work, and she was certain that they could handle picking out their school things since Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seventeen and Ginny was sixteen.

~*~*~

After getting new robes at Madame Malkins and picking up new potion making supplies, the four headed to Flourish and Blotts to get books. Unfortunately, who should they have found inside, but Draco Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini.

"Well look who it is, Boys," Malfoy looked up and smirked at the sight of his least favorite people.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ignored him. Malfoy left them alone and the four went their seperate ways to find different books so their trip inside the book shop wouldn't take so long. Hermione was picking up a book for DADA when all of a sudden she felt someone come up behind her. Instinctively she knew who it was and decided not to turn around. He didn't deserve her attention.

"Heard the news, Granger?" Malfoy drawled.

"That I have to share a room with you?" Hermione clarified. "I'm afraid so."

"This is going to exciting," Malfoy purred.

Hermione rolled her eyes and then spun on her heel so that she was only five inches from Malfoy. She would've backed up, but unfortunately, there was no space left to do so since she already was pressed up against a book shelf.

"I knew I would get you to turn around," Malfoy said suggestively. "I have this way with women. I just... calm them somehow."

"Well, you don't calm me, Malfoy," Hermione snapped back. "You repulse me."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "I'm not happy about this arrangement either, Mudblood, and my father already tried to change it. Dumbledore wouldn't budge though so I guess we're stuck with each other."

"Aww... Your Daddy didn't come through for you?" Hermione asked. "It's too bad someone as amazingly adorable as you are doesn't get your way whenever you want it.

"So now that we have that established," Hermione continued. "Why don't you go find that hideous girlfriend of yours and get out of my way, you git."

"You better be careful who you're insulting, Mudblood," Malfoy snarled. "I just want to make it clear to you for the thousandth time that I am a Pureblood of the highest lineage and you are simply a filthy Mudblood. Do you understand me?"

"Of course," Hermione smirked. "I understood from the beginning, Malfoy. You explain things so clearly."

"Good," Malfoy said as he spun away from her. "And don't forget it."

After Malfoy left, Hermione leaned back against the book shelf and took a deep, calming breath. It was going to be a challenge learning to live with Malfoy. She wondered if they would ever come to some sort of stiff truce. She wondered if maybe she could run and hide in the Gryffindor common room if things got to be too tough. But then she realized that she would get in way too much trouble for it to be worth it. She shook her head in frustration and sighed.

At that moment, Harry and Ron came striding over with a worried look on their faces. "He didn't try anything, did he?" Ron asked with an angry look on his face.

"No," Hermione took a deep breath.

"Good," Ron said through gritted teeth. "Because if he did, I would kill him."

Hermione gave Ron a hug. "It's okay Ronald. No need to get so drastic."

"Are you gonna be okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, still looking worried.

"Yeah," Hermione gulped and nodded, trying to hide her nervousness. What was she getting herself into? "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Harry said, not looking as if he believed her. Fortunately though, he changed the subject and said. "Let's go get some ice cream."

Hermione smiled at that. "That's a good idea. I'll go find Ginny."

~*~*~

The end of summer always flies by quicker than one would want it to, and that was exactly what happened to Hermione and her friends. Hermione had never before dreaded going back for another year at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, her excitement about going back to school was crushed by the dread she felt about having to not only share a train compartment and duties, but also a dorm room for a whole year with Malfoy.

Her memory of what had happened at Flourish and Blotts that one fateful day was still larger than life. It made her even less excited to see Malfoy the next day.

The morning of September first dawned nevertheless, just as morning had dawned all summer. Rays of early morning sunshine were shining into Ginny and Hermione's room when the two girls rose from bed. After changing into a comfortable pair of jeans and a fitted tee shirt for at least part of the way over, Hermione went downstairs to help everyone load up.

As usual, Mr. Weasley had hired some Ministry cars for the ride over and the kids and the Weasley parents rode to the train station in comfort. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station, Mrs. Weasley escorted them all onto the platform nine and three quarters and then sadly said goodbye.

As Hermione got on the train, she wished that she could go with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to find a compartment for the ride over. If she could've gone with them, they would've ridden along talking, laughing, and eating all sorts of sweets. Instead, she had to go to the specially designed Head compartment to meet with Professor McGonagall and, joy of all joys, Draco Malfoy.

She bid her friends good day and then walked to the front of the train, making her way past nervous looking first years and other kids making last minute seating arrangements. By the time she reached her compartment, her heart and head were pounding nervously. The train lurching to a start didn't help her overall wellbeing.

"So you didn't chicken out, Granger," Malfoy smirked as she made her way inside.

"Glad you're still a pompous idiot, Malfoy," she shot back. "I wouldn't know what to do with you."

Malfoy simply smirked.

"So, where's McGonagall?" Hermione asked curtly.

Malfoy shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not her keeper."

Hermione rolled her eyes but kept silent. She'd rather not get in an argument unless it was absolutely necessary. She especially didn't want to get in an argument with Professor McGonagall expected at any time.

A few minutes later, the compartment door opened and McGonagall strode in, looking just as stiff and stern as she always had. "Now, let me get down to business.

"As Heads of the Houses, I presume that you already know that you will have shared duties such as planning Hogsmeade visits and arranging any a number of special events," McGonagall continued. "You will have to escort the first years to their dorms after the Sorting dinner and will also have power to assign detentions and give or take points. You will also be sharing a very nice and special dormitory just for the two of you. Hopefully you two will learn to respect each other and bring interhouse unity to the school."

"Is that all, Professor?" Hermione asked politely.

"Well, actually," McGonagall shook her head. "You are also required to eat at least one meal a day with each other. As things come up throughout the year, I will inform you. After dinner I will show your dorm. Until then, have a good day."

And without another word, Professor McGonagall left the room. Hermione felt like screaming. She had to have a meal with just him every day? This was going to be torture.

"I hope you know how to cook, Granger," Malfoy hissed. "Because you won't see me reduced to doing simple house-elf work."

"Oh, of course, Your Highness," Hermione said mockingly. "Anything you desire will be yours."

"Don't mock me," Malfoy snarled. "Or you'll suffer the consequences."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "If you even so much as touch me, your life will be on the line, Malfoy."

Malfoy put on a look of fake fear. "Oh, I'm so scared."

Hermione simply glared at him.

~*~*~

Later that night, Hermione was finally sitting with her friends again at the Gryffindor table. She had not only found Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but had also run into some of her other friends such as Lavendar and the Patil twins and had caught up with them. They had congratulated her about the Head Girl honor and had sympathized with her, when she told them who she had been paired with. But unfortunately, they couldn't do anything to fix it, so Hermione still had her inner discomfort to deal with.

"Oh my God," Hermione said frustratedly to Ginny after Dumbledore had introduced the Heads. "He is such a bloody jerk."

Malfoy had made a great show of it when he had been announced, bowing and smirking to all the kids who could see him. To Hermione's great displeasure but not great surprise, the Slytherin table roared with approval.

"Yeah," Ginny shook her head. "I feel very, genuinely sorry for you."

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione gave her a hug.

The four of them continued to eat and talk as they went. Soon the dessert was gone and it was time to direct the first years to the Gryffindor common room. Confidently, Hermione traced the familiar steps that she had taken for six years up to her beloved Gryffindor dormitory. She believed that she appreciated it even more since she wasn't going to be living in it at all.

Once she was done, Hermione bid one more goodbye to her friends as she went to find Professor McGonagall who was already accompanied by Malfoy. He smirked at her when he saw her. "I was done before you, Granger. Was that job too hard for you?"

"Did you do yours well enough?" Hermione snapped back.

"Now, now, you two," Professor McGonagall silenced them with a harsh word. "This is what I was talking about interhouse unity. You're going to have to learn to live with eachother or the other professors and I will take drastic measures."

Soon they came up to a large set of double doors. Engraved on the left door was a Gryffindor lion and on the right was a Slytherin serpent. "Your password is 'silk stocking', I trust you'll sleep well."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left the two enemies beside each other. Without saying a word to Malfoy, Hermione, said the password and didn't wait for Malfoy to follow behind her.

The dorm that they were sharing was magnificent. It opened up into a grand common room with plush armchairs and a couple couches creating a half circle around a grand hearth. Up a small set of stairs was a doorway that lead into a kitchen that was fully stocked with food that had an anti-aging charm on it. Next to the kitchen was a small dining room table set with just two chairs. Another door lead to a short hallway that ended at a huge bathroom the size of the common room. It had a huge stone inlaid bath tub that had shoots for different kinds of colored soaps, shampoos that came out of jets, a shower big enough for at least three people, a nice sink, and a clawfoot toilet. On the other side of the dorm were the bedrooms that stood directly across the hall from each other. They both had king-sized beds with at least a dozen pillows and huge cushy comforters, a bed side table, a dresser and a desk equipped with extra ink and quills and a night lamp.

Hermione would've thought she had just entered Heaven if it hadn't been for the fact that she was sharing it with Malfoy. "I want this bedroom," Malfoy said as they toured the second bedroom.

"Okay," Hermione just raised her eyebrows. "It looks exactly the same as the first one but whatever."

And that was it for the first night. They each had a turn in the bathroom to bathe and brush and then without a word to each other, they headed to bed. Hermione was glad that they didn't have to have any confrontations. Maybe if she just didn't say anything to him, he would leave her alone. As she lay in bed before she drifted off to sleep, she realized that she had to have a meal with him tomorrow. She groaned but decided not to think about it. Soon, sleep came and enveloped her in it's sweet arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Draco awoke, he still couldn't believe that he had to live with that awful Mudblood Granger for a year. Sure she had filled out a little bit since he'd last seen her. She had put a charm on her hair so it was no longer bushy but simply chocolatly brown and sleek. Her chest was bigger than he remembered it and she was suddenly curvy. But although she looked a lot better, he would never in his right mind think of touching her. She was still as bratty as ever.

He walked out into the common room since he had to walk across it to get to the shower. He was wearing just a pair of silk pajama pants but he didn't see Granger anywhere. He figured she was in the shower since she wasn't in the kitchen either. Because a Malfoy never waited, he turned the handle despite the privacy sign on the doorway. "You better put a blocking spell up, Granger, because I'm coming in."

He heard a shriek and he grinned at himself. "Don't you dare come in, Malfoy. Did you not see the 'privacy' sign that's up on the door?"

"I never wait for my showers, and I don't intend to start now," he walked on in and sure enough, she had put a blocking spell up because he couldn't see over the wall of the bath.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," she hissed. "You better put one up too, because I don't want to see you when I get out."

He raised his eyebrow suggestively. Although he couldn't see her, she could still see him. "Afraid you might see something you like, Granger?"

"Eeuw, no," Granger said disgusted. "From you? I don't think so."

"It's okay to admit that you're attracted to me, Granger," Draco said matter-of-factly. "I won't think anything more or less of you."

He heard her snort. "Yeah, whatever."

He heard the water splash around and a moment later, with the blocking spell still up, he heard her step out of the tub and soon appeared fully dressed. Her hair was magically dry and styled and there was the lightest, accentuating touch of make up on her face. Draco hated to admit that he liked it.

He laughed when he saw her hands up over her eyes. "Do you have a blocking spell on?"

Draco smiled to himself and decided to have a little fun. He had taken off his pajama pants and was still in his boxers, but still... It would be fun to see her reaction. "Yeah, I do."

She took her hand off of her eyes and then gasped. He grinned as he watched her gaze travel from his face down his nicely formed chest and washboard abs, down to his groin area, and all the way down to his feet. Her eyes shot up back to his and he saw that she was charmingly blushing. "You said that you had the blocking charm on."

"I'm not so bad, am I, Granger?" Draco asked suggestively, taking a step closer to her. He had absolutely no intention of kissing her, but he might as well tease her for a bit. "I'm sure you saw a couple of things that appealed to you. Care to list them? We have an hour."

And then, all of a sudden, Granger got herself back together. "You're a disgusting prude, Malfoy. Now get out of my way so I can go make us breakfast."

"I knew you liked me, Granger," Malfoy took another step towards her so they were practically touching each other. "Or you wouldn't be so eager to eat alone with me."

Granger shoved him back with force that surprised him. "No, you want to know why I'm going to have breakfast with you? It's because I can't stand being with you and so I want to get the requirements over with as soon as possible."

"Good," Draco smirked back. "I hate long waits."

And with those words of adieu, Granger left him alone in the bathroom. He was happy about the fact that he didn't have to share a bathroom with her. Now he could bathe in peace and not worry about putting up a blocking charm. Draco ran his bath and then undressed so he could enjoy it.

A little while later, he was out of the tub and putting the finishing touches on his appearance, when a sharp rap on the door interrupted his thoughts. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Mudblood? I'm trying to do my hair."

"Breakfast is ready," she said curtly. "You should come out."

"Why don't you come in?" Draco asked. "I'm dressed, unfortunately for you."

"I'd rather not eat in a bathroom," she said and then he heard her turn on her heel and listened as her footsteps faded away.

A few minutes later, Draco grudgingly went to join her at the table set for two. Out in front of him, though he didn't want to admit it, was a very appealing plate of bacon, sunny-side up eggs, toast, and fresh-squeezed pumpkin juice.

The eggs and bacon were Heaven in his mouth, though he would never admit that to Granger. "It's tolerable."

"You want to make something better?" Granger snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that. I said it's tolerable, but I have better at home."

Granger huffed, stood up, and then put her plate in the sink after cleaning off her leftovers. She turned on her heel and Draco felt her eyes on him, watching him disapprovingly.

"Stop watching me, Mudblood," Draco snapped.

She wheeled around then at the sink, clearly having made a pact of not speaking to him. He heard the sound of the water running and he craned his neck to see what she was doing. She was actually washing her dishes. "You know, the house elves can do that."

"I can wash my own dish," Granger said, annoyed. "And so can you. Besides they do enough as is."

Draco didn't see her point. "But they're house elves. It's what they do."

Granger wheeled around to face him, clearly fed up. "Don't you ever tire of having them wait on you all day?"

He shook his head. "No."

"You disgust me," she turned back around and he came up behind her, putting an arm on either side of her so she was trapped against the counter.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said seductively in her ear.

She wheeled around and pushed him away from her so hard that he actually stumbled back. "Get off me."

Draco smirked and then wheeled around and left the room. Without washing his dish. It gave him immense pleasure to hear the scream of frustration and the "Malfoy, you bastard!" from the other room.

Without saying another word to her, Draco picked up his bag and left the room for his first class of the day which was Potions. He was happy to see Snape, despite the fact that he had a double block with the Gryffindors.

*~*~*

When he got down to the dungeons, he was more than relieved to be with people that actually liked him, such as Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, and Pansy.

"Draco, Baby," Pansy came up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you, little Pumpkin Boo."

He had to admit that Pansy definitely was one of the best looking girls Slytherin had to offer. She was short, slender, and curvy with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He tucked a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear. "I missed you too, Honey."

At that moment, Granger walked into the room followed by Potter and Weasley. He smiled to himself and then as Granger looked over at him, he leaned down and gave Pansy a long, deep kiss.

They soon parted just before Snape entered the room and sat down next to their friends. Granger was sitting all the way on the other side of the room with her Gryffindor mates, whispering and glancing over at him and Pansy continuously. He would've bet a million galleons that they were talking about how terrible he was. Pansy followed his eyes and he saw her glare at Granger.

"Who does she think she is?" Pansy asked, turning back to Draco.

"She's just jealous of what we have, Pansy," he whispered back to her and he had the pleasure of seeing Granger glare as Pansy gave him a sweet, simpering look.

Draco turned back to Professor Snape as he talked about very complicated love potions and listened intently, secretly smiling at himself at the accomplishment of pissing off Hermione Granger as much as he had in only a few hours. He truly was a master.

*~*~*

A couple periods later, Draco found, to his great displeasure, that he was paired alongside Granger during Herbology. That day, they were working with a plant called Fleur de Lune. It was a plant grown just in France and was commonly put in brews made to create a romantic mood because the scent was so intoxicating.

Although the plant wasn't poisonous or dangerous, the two-somes had to be careful to not smell it too much, because the results of falling in love with your partner were guaranteed. The two person groups had to replant them so they could be used to set the mood for the Christmas ball which was just a couple months away. The plants were just babies so they weren't too "harmful", but still, they had to be careful.

"So, Granger?" Draco asked matter-of-factly. "If I slipped the oil from this plant into a drink, do you think you'd sleep with me?"

"No," Granger looked disgusted.

"What if I added it to the love potion that Snape was talking about?" He continued.

"As if I would ever drink something that you gave me," Granger said, as she pulled the roots carefully of a Fleur de Lune from the tiny pot it was in so as to transfer it into another pot. "Besides, why bother with me when you have your dear Pansy Parkinson at your beck and call?"

"Because I always liked a good challenge," he said truthfully. "Why is it you won't sleep with me?

"It's not like you haven't had numerous chances," he continued. "What with us sharing a dorm together and all."

She shoved him so hard he almost hit Blaise and Finnigan. He saw Blaise give him a wink and he smirked.

"You're disgusting, Malfoy," Granger said for the fifth time that day. "I would rather sleep with Crabbe than with you."

"Ohhhhhh," Blaise and Finnigan said. "That was harsh, Draco."

"Shut up," Draco snapped. Although he hated to admit it, her insult had actually been a good one. It hurt and he knew he had to get her back for it.

*~*~*

Later that day, he was sitting at the Slytherin table at dinner, dreading having to go up to his own dormitory and face Granger. He groaned. It had only been one day and already he was sick and tired of living with that filthy Mudblood. He had a feeling that she felt exactly the same way.

"What's the matter, Pumpkin boo?" Pansy asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking of the filthy Mudblood," Draco said in a nasty tone.

Pansy followed his gaze to where she was talking animatedly to Potter and the two Weasels. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up, met his eyes, and glared at him. "Don't worry about him, Pumpkin Boo. Why don't I go up with you to your dorm for a little bit and we can spend some more time together. I miss you."

Draco shrugged. That sounded good. Maybe if he spent a little bit of time snogging Pansy, he would stop being bothered by that filthy Granger. "Okay. Let's go."

And with that, Draco and Pansy said goodbye to Blaise, Vincent, and Greg, and then headed out of the Great Hall. On their way up, Draco slipped his arm around Pansy's shoulders and talked about nothing of great importance. He didn't want to even think of his horrible dorm-mate.

When they arrived in the dorm, Draco pulled Pansy into his arms and began to kiss her, without saying a word. She really was a good kisser. He loved the way she moaned softly as he ran his fingers through her long silky hair. He didn't even bother giving her the tour, he didn't even bother thinking about Granger, Pansy distracted him too much.

Somehow, they made their way up the stairs to the bedrooms and fell onto his bed in utter bliss.

*~*~*

Hermione watched Malfoy leave the hall and felt a terrible churning in her stomach. She figured where he would be taking that awful Parkinson and she really wasn't that eager to have that filthy girl with that filthy boy, snogging each other in her dorm room.

She turned to Ginny since she didn't want to go investigate on her own. She didn't want to involve Harry and Ron though either since the scene would become bigger than imaginable if they came. "Hey, Ginny? Do you want to see my dorm?"

"Sure," Ginny said with a knowing look in her eyes. "I've been wanting to."

"Okay, let's go," Hermione stood up and Ginny followed.

Harry and Ron watched them leave before Ron called. "Oy! I want to come see it too."

"Another time, Ronald," Hermione said, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I want to talk to Ginny."

"Let them alone, Ron," Harry said. Hermione loved Harry so much at that moment. "We'll see it later."

Hermione and Ginny made their way quickly up to the dormitory, talking about nothing of too great an importance. Then suddenly, Hermione asked. "Do you realize why I asked you to come up with me?"

"Because you think Malfoy's snogging Parkinson in there?" Ginny asked.

"You're amazing," Hermione smiled in relief. She was glad she had a friend like Ginny.

They finally arrived in the dorm room as Ginny gasped in delighted surprise. She didn't say anything because Hermione knew that they were trying to surprise Malfoy, but she could tell Ginny was impressed.

Hermione lead Ginny around the common room, the kitchen, and the bathroom. While they were in the bathroom, they talked about how they hated Malfoy. Hermione swore that she would do something to Parkinson and Malfoy both if she found them somewhere in the dorm room.

They made their way to the bedrooms and walked into Hermione's room to get their bearings, when, instead of finding an empty room, they found Pansy Parkinson, lying on Hermione's bed, with her shirt off, as Malfoy sucked on her neck.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, feeling anger wash over her.

Parkinson screamed and Malfoy jumped up.

This was the second time in one day that Hermione had seen Malfoy with his shirt off, and although she would like the sight of it on any other guy, she didn't like it on him.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, his voice coming out scratchy. He cleared his throat.

"I'm showing Ginny MY bedroom," Hermione emphasized the 'my'. "What are you doing bringing that awful girl in here?"

"He can do whatever he wants, Mudblood," Parkinson hissed. "You don't even deserve to exist."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and before she could stop herself, she took out her wand and pointed it at Parkinson. With a flash of red light, Parkinson flew across the room and hit one of the posts of the bed. Her head immediately started to bleed.

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend, Granger!" Malfoy shouted.

"Don't you dare let your girlfriend call me a Mudblood, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted back, her wand still raised. "And if you come near me, I'll do something worse to you."

Malfoy ignored her and marched across the room, jerking her face up to meet his. The hatred reflected in each other's eyes was tangible around the room. Parkinson was lying, whimpering on the floor while Ginny simply watched, horrified. "If you ever do anything to me or those that are mine," Malfoy snarled. "You'll suffer the consequences."

Hermione finally freed herself and let her hand fly across his face with a hard WHACK.

Malfoy rubbed his burning cheek and Hermione took it as a victory sign. "Now get her out of here, Malfoy, before I'm forced to do something more drastic."

He glared at her and then went over to help Parkinson up and out of the room. "This isn't over, Granger. Not even close."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys...I really didnt think this story was going to be good enough

About a month later, the day of the second Hogsmeade visit of the year,

Draco still couldn't stand Granger. After the first night, Draco did not waste any opportunity of annoying that filthy Mudblood as much as possible. Their meals together were very tense, and they both made sure that the other one wasn't in the bathroom at the same time, even with a blocking charm. They both found it easier to just not talk to each other.

Unfortunately, since the first night of school when Granger and Weaslette had caught him and Pansy snogging each other senseless, things hadn't gotten better with Pansy either. They were constantly fighting and Draco could sense Pansy's tension any time Granger's name came up in a conversation. As he was leaving his dorm to go find Pansy so they could leave for Hogsmeade, he didn't expect anything as bad as what was to follow to happen.

He was walking around the corner towards the Slytherin dungeons when who should he have seen snogging each other but Pansy and Blaise. They had their arms wrapped around each other and they looked quite passionate about it. But Draco didn't care how they felt because this was his girlfriend involved. No one took anything of a Malfoy's without paying for it.

"Pansy? Blaise?" Draco said sharply. "What are you doing?"

Pansy and Blaise each jumped about a foot in the air and then turned around to face him. Not only were their lips puffy, but they looked incredibly guilty.

"Draco, Mate.." Blaise began, but Draco silenced him by a simple, but effective glare. His eyes found Pansy again and without saying a word, he urged her to say something.

"Draco," she began.

He forced himself not to gulp. This was not good. Whenever she said his name, there was always some pet name following it. The lack of one proved that this was definitely not a situation he wanted to be in.

"What?" he snapped.

She turned to Blaise. "Can I talk to Draco alone for a minute?"

He smiled at her and Draco fought to control himself. "Yeah," Blaise said, gave Draco one last look and then stalked off.

"Um, Draco?" Pansy asked. "I don't think this is working out between you and I."

"Well, obviously," Draco snarled. "If you're snogging one of my best mates behind my back."

"It happened about a week ago," Pansy said quietly, walking up to him so she was just a little ways away from him. "We just had to get it out. I'd been feeling that way about Blaise for a long time now, and he felt the same way.

"Plus, I can't stand that Mudblood," she hissed. "And I don't want to risk you getting stripped the Head Boy title... or worse... because of me. Therefore, I can't see you anymore, Draco."

Draco looked on at her, shocked. He could feel his mouth working as if waiting to let fly a decent retort, but it didn't work. Finally he was able to muster. "So you're breaking up with me?"

"I guess so," she said matter-of-factly. "Maybe we'll get back together sometime in the future when I'm done with Blaise, but for now.... Good day."

And without another word from either of them, Pansy ran down the hallway to go find Blaise. Draco just stood there, in shock, not quite sure what to do. He was starting to feel kind of queasy and the last thing he wanted to do was go to Hogsmeade. Somehow, though, he knew that if he didn't go, there would be talk about how he was actually hurt that Pansy broke up with him.

Which he wasn't.

Draco sighed and then went on his way to find Vincent and Gregory.

~*~*~

When the three got to Hogsmeade, Draco wasn't feeling any better and his two friends got the point that he wasn't to be messed with. He felt himself go through the motions of having a good time. He spent galleons upon galleons on chocolate, some nice dress robes, a few new tee shirts and jeans, and some other stuff that he didn't really need.

He saw Pansy and Blaise when he, Vincent, and Gregory had been in Honeydukes and had felt his stomach churn. Whether they had seen him or not, he didn't know, but it wasn't like it made him feel any better.

It sucked because everyone around him was having a good time, hanging out with their friends and taking a break from homework, except for him. What made his day even worse was that he even saw Granger with Potty and the two Weasels. She was laughing and talking excitedly to them as she sipped a butterbeer in the Boar's Head. Draco sighed. Why was everyone having a good time but him?

~*~*~

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Hogsmeade visit was over and it was time to head back to his dorm so he could have his required meal with Granger. Somehow though, the torture of being with Granger, didn't seem as bad as what he had had to go through that day.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sound of some Muggle rock band coming from somewhere and more joyously, the smells of something baking in the kitchen. Draco took off his shoes and his jacket and then walked up the stairs and swung the kitchen door open.

Granger was singing along to the song and he hated to admit, but it was kind of cute. Right after he had that thought though, he mentally chastised himself. He didn't think anything about Granger was cute. It was just because he had just broken up with Pansy.

"Hey, Granger," he collapsed into one of the chairs.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hi, Malfoy."

"What's for dinner?" he asked curiously.

"Lasagna, and no thanks to you," she glared at him and then turned back to the meal. "Did you have a good time at Hogsmeade?"

If he had felt in a more generous mood, which he didn't, he would've gotten up to cook, but as he didn't know how to in the first place, he stayed where he was. Besides, wasn't it okay for him to not do anything because his girlfriend had just broken up with him? "It was fine."

Granger took a tray of something that smelled delicious out of the mini oven and then started slicing it on the counter. Without turning around, she asked. "You don't sound your normal, cocky self, Malfoy. Is something wrong?"

What the Hell? He asked himself. It wouldn't hurt to talk about it. "Can I talk to you?"

Granger turned to look at him with a scared look on her face. "Okay?"

"Pansy broke up with me today," he suddenly felt a little bit better just letting it out. "Actually, I caught her snogging Blaise and then she broke up with me."

"Oh, Draco," she said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Draco looked at her, confused. She had actually said his name? "You just said my name."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she blushed. "Oh... You're right. Oops."

"No," he said quickly. "It's okay.

"But yeah, anyways," he finished lamely. "That's what happened."

"I'm really sorry," she said again. "That must've hurt a lot."

Although he could talk about it, he didn't want to admit how much it had actually hurt him. "Whatever. She doesn't deserve me."

Granger cut a couple slices of lasagna from the tray and then put it on two plates. After that, she poured a couple of glasses of pumpkin juice and served them both as she sat down. "You know, Draco. It's okay to admit that she hurt you. It definitely wasn't a nice thing to do, but it happens to a lot of people.

"It's best if you just deal with your hurt and anger," she continued. "Or it boils up inside of you and then spills out at the wrong moments."

"Shut up, Granger," he snapped. "You sound like a self-help book."

She looked alarmed and then glared at him. "Well, excuse me. I was only trying to help."

"Well, stop trying," he snapped. "You're not helping."

What was it with him? Hermione asked herself. One moment he was actually being sweet which totally shocked her, and the next he was back to being his normal, pompous self? And then she had actually used his first name? Since when were they on first name basis?

"And what is this stupid music that you're listening to?" Malfoy snapped.

How could anyone insult the Goo Goo Dolls? "It's an American Muggle band called the Goo Goo Dolls," she explained, gulping because he knew she would get verbally attacked for admitting that. "They're my favorite band. My parents got me their new album, Let Love In, for my birthday."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Figures you, the Mudblood, would listen to Muggle rock music."

"It's better than that stupid Wizarding crap," Hermione snapped and then got up to clear their dishes.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Malfoy shouted.

"Well, too bad," she started clearing it into the trash. "And anyways, just because you're upset about the whole Pansy thing, doesn't mean that you have to take it all out on me."

"I'm not mad about the Pansy thing," Malfoy argued. "I'm mad at you!"

"Me?!" Hermione shouted back, exasperated. "What did I do? Besides for making dinner?!"

"You forced her into it!" Malfoy stood up, pulling out his wand. "If you hadn't attacked her on the first day of school, she wouldn't be scared of being with me, in fear of you doing something else to her!"

Hermione stormed out of the room, hoping to avoid a confrontation. "Oh my God, Malfoy! You're so overreacting right now! It wasn't like I made her snog Blaise! Maybe his head isn't as big as yours? Or God forbid, maybe he has a nicer butt than you do!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "He does not!"

Hermione snorted in a very unlady-like manner. "You're pathetic, Draco Malfoy to actually try and come up with a very bad retort, mind you, about my whole 'butt' comment!"

"Go to Hell, Granger!" Malfoy shouted. "Before I hex the crap out of you!"

"Not it you'll be there, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed back.

And with those last words of good night, the two shut themselves in their rooms across the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

To say that Hermione and Malfoy actually had learned to live with each other by November, would've been the overstatement of the year. Sometimes they were civil to each other, but never long enough for them to actually maybe think about liking each other (not like THAT, of course). They still were forced to live with each other, plan meetings, Hogsmeade visits, and now, since it had just dawned on the end of November, the Christmas dance that would take place the last night before winter break on December 17th.

They still had a lot of fights with each other over the littlest things. Draco had gotten over the whole Pansy thing, though he refused to talk to Blaise anymore, but it wasn't like Granger still didn't get on his nerves. Sure, she cooked well, and she had half decent taste in music, though he would never tell her that, but she was the most annoying little brat that ever walked in Hogwarts.

It was an unfortunate truth that he actually didn't have a date to the dance yet. Planning it had given him ample time to think about the fact that because he wasn't going out with Pansy anymore, he didn't actually have a date to the dance. Of course, he could still ask Granger, just to rub it in Weasel's face. (Draco could tell that Weasel was in love with Granger, though she was too thick or maybe too smart to see it. Seriously, he thought, who'd want to kiss Weasel?). The little fact that kept him from doing that though was that he did not want to be forced to dance with her all night long. His stock would plummet.

One day in class changed everything. He and Granger were in Charms, when Professor McGonagall came striding into the classroom. Sitting next to Vincent, Draco saw her whisper something to Flitwick and saw him nod. She motioned to him and Granger to follow her and then walked out of the room. Draco snuck a glance at Granger who looked just as shocked as he was, but did as the teacher bid. Draco laughed to himself. Hermione Granger would never dream of disobeying a teacher.

Without saying a word, Granger and himself followed McGonagall down to her office and then sat, on opposite ends of the desk, as the teacher filed some papers. A minute or so later, McGonagall sat down, folded her hands in her lap, and then looked at them seriously. "I called you two down here to talk to you about something. Another Head duty, as a matter of fact.

"I'm sure you have been actively planning the Christmas dance and so you are well aware of when it is supposed to happen?"

Draco nodded and Granger said. "December 17th. Two and a half weeks from now. Why, Professor?"

"Because as it is the duty of the Heads," she said. "And has been for centuries, you two will have to accompany each other to the Christmas ball."

"WHAT?!" He and Granger exclaimed at the same time.

"You cannot expect me to go with HIM," Granger said angrily. "He's the most arrogant, pompous prick imaginable!"

"What about you?" Draco shouted back. "You filthy Mudblood!"

"Silence!" McGonagall shouted. "Language! Both of you!

"I cannot change the rules," she continued. "Besides, in order to make Head duties more enjoyable, it would be a good thing to learn to get along with each other. This will be a good experience for both of you."

"But, Professor!" Granger cried. "Please don't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger," McGonagall answered. "I cannot change the rules."

"But he's a filthy, arrogant, pompous idiot," Granger continued. "Who never fails to insult me whenever possible. I can't stand the sight of him!"

"What about you?" Draco shouted. "You're a know-it-all, goody-goody Mudblood who can't have a little fun!"

McGonagall shook her head and then said. "Follow me."

They glanced at each other and shared an odd look, but followed their professor all the same, as it turned out, back up to their dormitory. She said the password and then walked inside, leading them in. "I don't want to, but I am forced to do this by the way you are talking to each other."

"What are you going to do with us?" Granger asked, looking scared.

"I am forced to leave you with each other to sort out your differences," McGonagall explained. "You two will stay in here until the Christmas ball. I will send up your homework each day and I expect daily reports on the ideas and preparation for the ball.

"Good night."

And without another word, Professor McGonagall left the room. Behind her, Draco heard the click of the lock. He walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. When he took out his wand and tried the Alohemora spell, that didn't work either. He leaned his head against the door and took a deep breath as the truth dawned on him.

He was trapped for seventeen days with Granger.

"It's locked?" Granger whimpered behind him. "No. I can't be stuck in here with you."

Draco wheeled and glared at her. "You think I feel any better about it?"

Without saying a word, she turned on her heel and then collapsed on the couch, sobbing. Draco groaned and then stalked out of the common room and up to his dorm. He didn't want to be with Granger while she was being all girly and sobbing.

Now he had to not only go to the ball with her but live with her for two weeks before that? Could his life get any worse?

~*~*~

Hermione headed up to her dormitory and wished desperately that she had an owl that could send a letter to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. How could she be forced to live with Malfoy AND go to the ball with him all in one day? When was she going to get a dress for the ball? How was she going to survive?

Millions of questions chased themselves around in her head. And then her stomach growled. She decided that she'd best make herself lunch. Malfoy could take care of himself.

A few minutes later, she was in the kitchen, with her head in the fridge, poking around for something to eat. She decided on a roast beef sandwich with provolone cheese. She sliced up some red peppers, sprinkled on some lettuce, and added some condiments. After pouring herself some pumpkin juice, she sat down in the kitchen alone to enjoy her meal. It was better than being with her companion.

All of a sudden, the kitchen door swung open and Malfoy came striding in. "What's for lunch?"

"Make something yourself," Hermione said casually, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Make me a sandwich or something," Malfoy ignored her. "I'm starving."

"What do I look like? Your house elf?" Hermione snapped. "I'm eating. You have two hands and there's plenty of food in the fridge. Make something yourself."

"I am Draco Malfoy and you will do as I say," Malfoy stood over her. "Now, make me something to eat or I'll hex you!"

"Unfortunately, I am well aware of who you are," Hermione glared at him and then pulled out her wand. "You wouldn't dare hex me!"

"Try me," Malfoy gave her such a cold look, she actually felt herself shiver. She wheeled around and opened up the fridge and then made another sandwich, put it on a plate and then handed it to him. He sat down across from her and balanced himself on only the chair's back two legs. "See. That wasn't so hard."

"Don't expect me to be so generous in the future, Malfoy," Hermione said coldly.

He just smirked and took a bite of his sandwich.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the sink where she put her plate. Without looking at Malfoy, she said. "You're gonna have to start pulling your weight around here."

She felt, rather than heard, Malfoy walk up behind her and put his arms on either side of her. She turned around, stuck her chin up, and stood her ground. "I just want you to understand something, Mudblood. I am in charge here. I am in control. And in order for you to live in peace, you're going to have to what I want when I want you to do it."

"I'm not your servant, Malfoy," Hermione spat. "Now get off of me."

He raised his eyebrow in a casual, but threatening manner. "Make me."

She smirked and then kneed him in the groin. He yelped and stumbled back, doubled over in pain. "Now do you understand?"

"You're gonna pay for that, Mudblood." Although his remark was supposed to sound threatening, it didn't considering the state he was in.

"You can clean up the kitchen," Hermione said sweetly and then left the room.

~*~*~

Later that night, after dinner, Draco walked into the common room where Granger was doing her homework. Earlier in the afternoon, McGonagall had delivered their homework to them and had also given them both notes from their friends, asking where they were.

He sat down in an armchair and simply watched her before deciding to go take a shower instead. When he came back out, she wasn't on the couch anymore. He was wearing only his flannel pajama pants. Since he didn't have to be "in school" for two weeks, he was going to start dressing as he wanted to. He often walked around his manor topless. Granger was just going to have to get used to it.

By the looks of it, there wasn't anyone in the room, except for the fact that that weird Muggle music she had been listening to the other day was on. It wasn't like he was worried about her, but he wanted to know where the enemy was. She still needed to pay for her earlier attack.

"Granger?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Her voice sounded strained but he looked around and suddenly saw her on the ground, doing a variety of crunches. "What are you doing?"

"Ab work," she replied as she did a few more exercises.

Draco raised his eyebrows in a bored manner. "Pathetic."

She glared at him. "Well, unfortunately, Malfoy, some of us are not as, should I say, well endowed as you are."

He smirked. "It's too bad for them... And you, for that matter."

"Why don't you just shut up and go away so I can finish this?" Hermione snapped.

"Make me," He ignored her and sat down in a chair that was across from her, waiting for her reaction to how scantily he was dressed. She watched him and then all of a sudden, sat up too quickly, causing her to hurt her neck.

"Ow," she groaned. "Damn it, Malfoy. What the Hell are you doing?!"

He raised one eyebrow. "Sitting. Do you have a problem with something?"

She continued to rub her neck. "Yeah. I don't want to be around you without your shirt on. Put one on."

He got down on the floor and then surprising himself, and Granger, began massaging her neck. "Let me get one thing straight with you. Since we're not going to be allowed to see the light of day, I might as well make myself comfortable. That means that I will often be seen walking around without my shirt on. You're just going to have to get used to that."

He heard her huff.

Draco continued to use his hands to massage Granger's neck. He felt her head relax as it dropped forward. She groaned in pleasure and Draco had to admit that he liked the sound very much. He was about to lean over and kiss her when he realized what exactly he was doing and stopped. "I'm going to bed."

She looked back at him, slightly shocked. "Good night."

~*~*~

The next morning, Hermione woke up around the same time as she usually did, even though she hadn't set her alarm. After all, it wasn't like she had to actually go to school anymore. She could sleep all day if she wanted, but she had gotten in a rhythm over the past few months, and she knew it would take more than just one night to break it.

She got up, stretched, and then picked out a pair of burgundy velour sweatpants and a lavender peasant top tee shirt and then headed to the bathroom to take a nice, long bath. If she was going to be locked in her room for two and a half weeks, she might as well enjoy it. When she got in the bathroom, she shut the door and ran herself a really hot bath, choosing pink lotus scented bubbles.

Once she was undressed and ensconsed in the water, she began to think that maybe living with Malfoy wouldn't be so bad. She was an optimistic person and she figured since she had already seen some of Malfoy's good side, maybe she could just try and get it out of him more often.

All of a sudden, just as she had settled on that good thought, she heard the door open and all of a sudden, Malfoy was in the room with just his boxers on. "Malfoy!" Hermione screamed. "Get out!"

"Put a blocking charm up," Malfoy yawned lazily and raised one eyebrow at her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ugh!" Hermione did just that and then glared at Malfoy who actually had the nerve to laugh. "Fine!" All thoughts of being nice to him, disappeared. "You have to put one up too!"

He smirked. "Fine."

They were both silent for a little while when Hermione finally asked. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," he said, his voice coming from inside the shower. "Not bad. I wish I had slept longer.

"I suppose that'll come later when I'm not used to school schedule anymore."

"Yeah, me too," Hermione agreed and then sighed. She didn't want to be continuously fighting with him. She had to get this out right now. "Draco?"

"What'd you just use my name for?" he asked, sounding alarmed.

"I think that, in order to live with each other in peace," she said rationally. "We have to start calling each other by our actual names and we have to start trying to not yell when we're frustrated. Thats the only way this arrangement is going to work."

He sighed. "You're right, Hermione."

"I like when you call me Hermione," she said.

Even with the blocking spell, she could almost feel him smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Over the next five days, Draco and Hermione began to live with each other more peacefully. Of course, they still did sometimes fight over stupid things such as food, bathroom privilages, music, and how Draco was being a jerk, but the edge of their hatred was gone. It was as if being forced to spend time with each other had been enough to make them get along.

They began talking about a lot of things, such as what they wanted to do the next year, family life, and basically having a chance to get to know each other that they had never had before. Draco found, surprisingly, that Hermione actually listened to him. To most people this wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but to Draco, coming from his family and being with his friends, he had never gotten that kind of attention before. It was like when he was with her, he could just be himself.

At the moment, they were sitting in front of a fire that he had started because Hermione had remarked that she had been cold. She was doing Charms homework on the rug by the fire and he was doing Potions. Over the past week, they had been getting their homework done leisurely and he was glad he had Hermione in case something stumped him. To tell the truth, she was actually a good companion, though he would never admit that, nor would he let himself fall for her.

There were times, unfortunately, that he had to admit she was pretty cute. For instance, right now. He was sprawled on the sofa, and was multi-tasking between doing his homework and watching Hermione do hers. She had a bunch of books and pieces of parchment spread out in front of her and she was frowning in concentration.

"Anything wrong?" he finally asked.

She looked up at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair wasn't slicked back since he was in "relaxation" mode. He looked calm, like he wasn't trying to impress anyone. Plus, she hated to admit it, but he did have a really nice chest.

"Yeah," she finally answered. "I don't understand this page about the Fluoria charm. Can you help me?"

He frowned in thought and then held out his hand. "Let me see the book."

She held out the book to him and he took it, looking it over. "So basically, you have to cast the charm when the victim is unconscious or it won't work."

She was lying all the way down, with her head resting on her arms. She yawned. "What is it supposed to do?"

"Well..." Draco skimmed the page again and then looked up so he could tell her. He smiled because her eyes were closed. "Hermione?"

"Mmm?" She murmered.

"Come to bed," he said. "We'll finish in the morning."

She groaned. "I don't want to get up..."

He got himself up off the couch and then walked over to where she was lying down. He bent down and put one arm under her legs and one behind her neck, hoisted himself up, and then carried her to her bedroom. As he was slowly removing her from his arms she reached out to him. "Draco."

"Hmm?" he asked quietly.

"Stay with me?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and then shrugged. He might as well. But first he had to put out the fire and turn off the lights. "I'll be right back. Make room for me."

He let go of her hand and then walked out into the common room. That was unexpected. He never would've thought that in a million years Hermione Granger would ever ask him to stay with her in bed, all night long. It wasn't like he was going to do anything with her, but holding her might be nice. He put out the fire and then the lights and, using his wand and a "lumos" spell, made his way into Hermione's room.

He kept his pants on for propriety's sake and then climbed into bed with her. "You came back," she said quietly, snuggling up against him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I did. Now go to sleep."

He sighed and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of holding someone in his arms. Before long, he felt himself drift off to sleep, more content than he'd been in years.

The next morning, when Hermione awoke, it happened slowly. She had just had the most marvelous dream that someone had held her all night long. She made a happy noise and then snuggled into her bed a little more deeply, trying to remember all the little details. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and realized where she was.

She was wrapped in Draco Malfoy's arms and she was lying on his bare chest. He was still sleeping peacefully. When she tried to move, he squeezed her more tightly. Finally, she broke free and sat up, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"Hermione," Draco groaned, stretched and opened his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"What happened last night, Draco?" She snapped.

"Is it your time of the month?" Draco asked. When she glared at him, he held up his hands in surrender and then got out of bed. "Hey. It was your fault."

"What do you mean?" She asked hotly. "I would never in my right mind share a bed with you."

"Well, you were practically asleep," he said truthfully and then went to leave the room. "But don't worry. Nothing happened last night."

"You're certain," she said.

"Positive," he nodded. "What time is it?"

Hermione looked at the clock on her bedside table. "It's ten thirty. I'm surprised at how decent you're being."

"It's too early in the morning to be nasty," he grinned at her slyly. "I'm going to take a shower."

She got out of bed and then looked at herself. "I fell asleep in my clothes?"

He waited for her to get a change of clothes and then held the bedroom door open for her. "Thank you," she smiled at him and got one back from him. "I get the bath. Make sure you put a blocking charm up."

"Oh, I certainly will," he smiled again.

As they entered the bathroom, Draco once again holding the door for her, Hermione turned to him and asked. "Is that how you get girls?"

"By being charming with them?" he asked. "Usually."

"I like it," she said, putting a blocking charm up. She watched as he did the same.

"Most girls do," he shrugged. "It's a proven method. I'm not the most popular bachelor in school for nothing."

She shook her head. "How come I've never seen this side of you before?"

"I don't know," he said as she heard the shower began to run. She stepped into her bath. "Because I didn't feel like showing you before. You've seen it now though."

"You know, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You're not so bad."

"Surprisingly, Hermione," Draco replied. "It's true."

Later that day, Hermione and Draco were sitting out in the front room, finishing up the Charms homework from last night when all of a sudden, Hermione felt her stomach growl. Draco laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione pouted.

"Your stomach," he smiled. "I'm feeling hungry myself. Do you want something to eat?"

"Are you going to cook?" Hermione raised one eyebrow.

She watched as he bent his head in an ashamed manner. "I don't know how to."

"I'll show you how to make something easy," without thinking, she took his hand and pulled him off the couch. "Like how does pasta sound?"

Draco nodded. "I'll eat anything."

They walked into the kitchen and Hermione took out some fettucine noodles and some alfredo sauce and using her wand, began to boil water. She then turned to Draco. "Okay, so it's really simple. All you do is you rinse the pasta, then boil it, rinse it again and then pour the sauce on. You're done."

"Really?" he asked, impressed.

"It's true," she replied.

He helped her make the pasta and was at the counter the whole time, watching her, instead of sitting at the table, waiting to be served. "How about I turn some music on?"

"The Goo Goo Dolls?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled. "I suppose."

"Did you just smile at me?" She asked, shocked. He nodded and she continued. "That was shocking. I have to get used to that. It's a pretty nice smile."

He winked at her. "What can I say?"

A moment later, Hermione could hear the familiar sound of the Goo Goo Dolls coming from the common room. Draco appeared momentarily and immediately headed to the cabinets to set the table. Hermione watched him and smiled. A minute later, he turned to her expectantly. "Why're you watching me?"

"Am I dreaming?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're being really helpful," she looked dazed.

"Oh," he grinned. "That. Does it matter? I feel generous so it doesn't matter if its genuine or not. It works either way."

"I suppose it does," Hermione smiled shyly at him and then began working at eating her pasta. "Mmm."

"Is it good?" Draco asked and then put a bite in his mouth. "You're right. It's delicious."

"Did you just compliment my cooking?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I'm being generous," he shrugged and grinned again. "What can I say? It is good though."

"Well, thank you," Hermione took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You're welcome," Draco stuck his glass in the air and Hermione followed suit, cheering him.

Late that night, Draco and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking, when a note came sliding under the door. Draco got up and picked up the note, looking it over. It had Hermione's name on it, so he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled and then opened up the note. Draco read over her shoulder, and although he knew it might be considered rude, she didn't tell him to stop, so he figured he might as well. It was a long piece of parchment with little notes to Hermione from Potty, the Weasel King, and little Weaslette.

Dear Hermione,

I hope that you are okay in there. School and meals have not been the same without you.

Don't let Malfoy get you down. If you need anything, just let me know.

I can't believe McGonagall would actually do something like that to you.

Write soon, Harry

Dear Hermione,

That bloody blows that you have to live with Malfoy til the Christmas ball.

You're going to go crazy in there. Um, anyways, school is okay, as usual.

Harry and Ginny are keeping me entertained, but not like you can. So I wanted to ask you.... Will you go to the ball with me?

Write back, Ron

Dear Hermione,

Are you alright? I know it's got to be hard not to be with your friends. I hope that you and Malfoy are even getting along, if that's possible. Try not to do anything rash towards him though. He might be a git, but he probably has a heart, just one that's really deeply hidden. I mean, look who his family is... Anyways, I love you so much and take good care of yourself. I can't wait to see you,

Love, Ginny

Hermione looked up at Draco then. He looked paler than he usually did. "Draco, are you okay?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

She watched him walk towards the bathroom and then figured that she would go talk to him after she finished writing back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She wrote quick notes to all of them. She told Harry that she was doing alright and told him to pick out a nice dress for her at Hogsmeade since she wouldn't be able to go. She told Ron that she was okay and that she couldn't go to the Christmas ball with him because she had to go with Draco. Then she told Ginny that Draco wasn't actually that bad and that she was slowly starting to see the real Draco. Once she was done, she folded up the piece of parchment she had been using, slipped it under the front door, and then walked up to the bathroom door, which was closed.

She knocked on the door. "Draco?"

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding like his normal, demanding self.

"I want to talk to you," she said calmly. "Are you alright?"

"Don't I sound alright?" he asked hotly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow quizzically. "No. Come on. Open the door so I can talk to you. I really want to know what's going on."

"Go away!" he shouted back.

"I'll bust the door open if you don't let me in," she said back, just as hotly. "Come on. It's better to let it out. Just not on me, okay?"

She heard him sigh really loudly and then the door swung open, to reveal a really hagard, vulnerable, sad Draco. It was a side of him that she had never seen before. Before thinking about it, Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held on, as if she was the only thing that was keeping him breathing. Strangely, she didn't mind all that much. She actually kind of liked the feeling of being held tightly against him.

When they let go, Hermione flicked a piece of hair that had fallen in his eyes and smiled at him. "Okay. What's the matter?"

"It's just that..." he sat down on the toilet and she crouched so she was looking up at him. "My whole life... No one has ever cared about me. Sure, they respect me, but only because of who my family is. My family doesn't. My mom's too depressed because Dad doesn't make her happy and Dad is too concerned about being Voldemort's best man to be concerned about how he's treating his family.

"I don't think I even have any friends. Not like you anyways, who would take time to write and see how I was doing. I thought I had a friend in Blaise, but then next thing I know, he's snogging Pansy behind my back. And Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to think for themselves."

Hermione sighed. "You do have a friend, Draco."

"And who's that?" He asked sadly.

"Me."

His eyes flew down to meet hers. Hermione looked back at him, a smile in her beautiful hazel eyes. He smiled then as a piece of hair fell in her eyes. Gently, he brushed it out of her face and tucked it behind one ear. "Thank you."

She stood up then and pulled him up with her. He grabbed her around the waist and then pulled her to him, holding her tight. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. Who would've thought a month ago that she might be hugging Malfoy in a bathroom and actually be happy about it? "Let's go to bed. We're both tired."

Draco nodded and then followed her out of the room. When they arrived, Draco let go of her hand which he realized he'd been holding the entire time and turned to go to his bed. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

"To my bed," he looked at her strangely.

"Come lie with me," Hermione said. It wasn't a question.

"Are you sure?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to get mad at me again tomorrow like you did this morning?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Nope. I'm your friend now, remember?"

He followed her into her room where he took off his shirt, slipped on some pajama pants over his boxers and then climbed into bed with Hermione. "Do guys share beds with their female friends?"

"We do," she yawned. "Good night, Draco."

He gathered her into his arms and felt himself yawn. "Good night, Hermione. And thank you for being there for me."

"You are always welcome," she lay her head on his chest and then fell asleep.

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt this happy.

Author's Note: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks guys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Author's Note: Thanks all you guys for the reviews..

When Draco awoke, Hermione was still lying on him, just as she'd fallen asleep before. He smiled and then ran a finger through her now sleek hair. She opened her eyes and stretched so that she was almost laying on top of him. When she was done, she looked up and smiled at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Excellently," Draco smiled and tucked another piece of hair behind her ear. "How about you?"

"Never better," she grinned and then patted his chest. "You're a good pillow."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he stretched himself and then sat up. "So what do you want to do today?"

"What can we do in this dorm?" Hermione asked. "I'm taking a bath now."

"That's a good idea," Draco looked thoughtful. "But I have a better one."

She raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You go take a bath, and while you do that, I'll make breakfast," Draco replied, standing up and waiting for her at the door.

"I thought you don't know how to cook," she said.

"I'll whip something up," he replied. "Besides. I have my wand in case things go haywire."

"If you're sure..." she said, sounding doubtful.

"I am," he put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. "I'd like to. After everything you've done for me, you deserve a day off.

"Just think of it like your birthday."

She grinned. "You are something else, Draco Malfoy."

"I know," he grinned back and then gave her a little push. "Go on. I know what I'm doing."

~*~*~

Hermione thought it was absolutely charming what he was doing. She had never ever had a boy wait on her all day and she had never ever had a boy look at her the way she would catch Draco looking at her sometimes. Sure, she had picked up subtle clues from Ron, but Draco was much more daring than Ron ever would be and she kind of liked it.

After she had taken a bath, she had come out of the room in her heart covered pajama pants, a pink tee shirt and some slippers. She had walked into the kitchen where Draco was waiting for her in just his pajama pants with a couple of plates of slightly browner-than-need-be pancakes.

"Thank you, Draco," she wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "That was very sweet of you, making me pancakes."

"They're kind of burnt. Sorry," he mumbled and for the first time in her life, Hermione got to witness him blush. "Did you just blush?"

"No," he said quickly. "It got hot in here."

She threw her head back and laughed but sat down all the same. "You know, Draco. It's okay to admit that you're embarassed. Besides, I like it when you blush."

He grinned and then took a bite of his pancakes. "Delicious...."

She laughed. "I think for your first cooking project, it turned out pretty well. I mean, at least it's edible."

"What can I say?" he asked. "I tried."

She patted his arm. "And you did a good job."

"Thanks."

~*~*~

At lunch, they sat quietly as they enjoyed some easy-to-make cucumber sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Neither of them were very hungry, so the meal suited them perfectly. All of a sudden, Draco got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I have no interest in being a Death Eater," he said.

Hermione looked up at him, surprised. This was the first time all year that they had brought up the Death Eater issue. As a pureblood and a Malfoy, Draco should've been happy, even proud to follow in his father's footsteps, but he didn't. Hermione raised her eyebrows, a silent urging for him to say more.

He looked down at his plate and rearranged the food. "I mean, I know I should because of my father. I look just like him and I act just like him," he looked up at her and held her gaze. "Or at least I do in public. Everyone expects me to; but I don't know...."

"You don't want to do what others expect of you?" Hermione asked.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Besides, I hate Voldemort. He killed my grandfather when he failed to do what he wanted him to do. My grandmother tells me all these terrible stories and, I mean.... Just look at how obsessed my father is."

Hermione nodded, simply content to listen to him. This was a revelation.

"There was a time when he loved my mother," Draco sighed. "But then he became so obsessed about pleasing Voldemort that he hardly pays any attention to her anymore. It tears her up inside. When I'm at home over the summer, I have to either sit and listen as my father plans out my future, or to my mother cry over memories of the man she loved and then lost to the Dark side.

"When I get married to someone, I want to love them forever," his voice cracked and his eyes stared intently into hers.

"So," Hermione finally spoke. "If you don't want to be a Death Eater. What do you want to be?"

"I don't know," he looked down again. "Maybe an Auror or a professor here for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"DADA is my favorite subject," he blushed slightly. "I wouldn't let my friends know that though." He paused and then looked alarmed at what he had just revealed. "But what I just told you is for your ears only. If you tell anyone I'll...."

"Okay," Hermione grinned. "I promise I won't."

They were silent for a while when Draco spoke again.

"I'm just not sure though about doing that," he stopped in the midst of his train of thought. "If my father knew...."

Hermione put her hand over his. "Draco. You need to do what makes you happy. You and your father are different people with different beliefs. You need to become your own person."

"But what if I can't?" Draco asked sadly.

"I think you could be anything you wanted to be," Hermione said softly.

"You really think so?" He asked happily. "No one's ever had so much faith in me before.... Well, except my Grandma."

"I do have faith in you, Draco," Hermione stood up and sat down in his lap. "I think you could be a truly great, good wizard.

"You would be such an asset to the Order," Hermione continued excitedly, a plan forming in her mind. "You have money and status and you have heart."

Draco just smiled at her. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Hermione smiled at him and then stood up, pulling him up with her. "Can you teach me how to play Wizard's Chess?"

"Right now?" Draco asked, surprised.

She nodded fervently and grinned.

"But what about the mess?" He asked, surprised she hadn't done anything about it.

"We'll clean up later," she smiled. "Or the house elves can do it."

Draco grinned and followed her out of the kitchen.

~*~*~

All day long, Draco made Hermione's day wonderful. He cooked each meal, very haphazardly, but edibly, and taught her how to play wizard's chess. Now it was late that night around ten and they were listening to the Goo Goo Dolls for about the hundreth time that day.

"How about I give you a massage?" Draco asked, as they sat in front of the fire.

"Okay," Hermione shrugged and lay down on the couch, her back facing him.

He put his hands on her back and started working her muscles. His hands studied the narrowness of it, the curves of her waist, and her slender shoulders. She sighed several times and he leaned over and saw her close her eyes. "How is it?"

"Mmm," she said contentedly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned.

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

Finally, his hands were tired and she was beginning to fall asleep. He just sat in front of the couch, with Hermione's head right at his shoulder. If she was going to fall asleep, he didn't want to be in the way. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" he turned his head. Her eyes were open slightly and her hair was falling in her face. She looked beautiful and suddenly, he could finally admit that he really was in love with her.

"Will you do one more thing for me?" She asked, running one finger over his bottom lip. He felt his breath hitch.

"What's that?" He asked, his voice getting hoarse.

"Kiss me?"

He was silent, just staring at her as she met his gaze evenly. He turned towards her and asked seriously. "Is that what you really, truly want?"

She nodded. "It is."

He smiled and then leaned in, feeling his eyes close as his lips met hers. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek. It was just as soft as he'd thought it would be. He kissed her softly, tasting each lip, his tongue just skimming her teeth as it finally entered her mouth. He kissed her slowly and lightly at first, as if he had all the time in the world, and then deepened the kiss, forcing her to open her mouth. He heard two groans which became one, making it impossible to tell who had groaned first.

He used his hand to hold her face and then slowly, with their mouths still attached, moved up on the couch with her. She lay down on top of him and ran her hands up his chest before tangling them in his hair.

And then, he realized what would happen if he didn't stop now. They would go too far the first night and then the rest of the relationship would be ruined. After his failure with Pansy, he wanted to do it right with Hermione. Besides, he had just realized that he loved her and he wanted her to have more than that.

Very reluctantly, he pulled back and ran his finger over her lips. They were soft, but slightly puffy from their brief 'interlude' a few moments before. "You're beautiful, Hermione. Has anyone ever told you that before?"

She shook her head, mute.

"Well, you are," he smiled. "But we should go to bed now. It's getting late."

"That's it?" she asked, and he would be damned if she didn't actually look disappointed.

He laughed and kissed her one more time lightly on the forehead. "For now."

He slowly got up off the couch and then held out his hand for her. She took his hand, pulled herself up, and followed him into her room where they lay down together. As she was lying in his arms, he heard her say. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I think I'm in love with you."

He smiled and found her lips again, leaving a soft kiss on them. "I think I'm in love with you too, Hermione."

She sighed then and fell asleep.

~*~*~

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find herself alone in bed. She figured Draco was probably just in the shower or something. Thinking of Draco caused her to think of the night before and she felt her cheeks burn. He was really good at kissing.

She had been caught up in the moment, and when Draco had stopped, she had been surprised. Thinking about it now in a more clear state of made her realize that it was probably a good idea. She didn't want things to go too fast. Hermione got up and picked up some clothes and then headed out to take a bath.

When she left the bedroom, she shivered. It was the beginning of December and there was already loads of snow outside. It was getting cold. "Draco?" She asked.

"I'm in the kitchen," he called and then she heard him curse.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she stepped inside the kitchen. Draco was just wearing a pair of pajama pants and Hermione couldn't help but admire the muscles and width of his back. "Are you trying to cook again?"

She stepped up beside him and saw that there were some burnt breakfast sausages simmering in a pan. He turned and gave her a lopsided smile which caused her immediately to grin. "I tried."

"You made a good effort," she said. "But I'm not all that hungry right now, so we can try again later. Okay?"

Draco shrugged and Hermione shivered. "What's wrong?"

"I'm cold," she said, looking up at him.

"Now, that," he replied, pulling her into his arms. "I can do something about. How are you feeling now?"

She sighed. "Mmmm..."

"What is it with you and not actually answering me?" Draco asked, kissing her forehead. "I guess I'm just that adorable."

"I guess you are," her reply was muffled against his finely, chiseled chest.

"Come with me," Draco let go of her and took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen, and away from the smell of burning sausages. He lead her over to the couch and sat her down. "I'll build a fire and then come lie with you."

Hermione grinned. "I like that plan."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I thought you would."

"You thought well," Hermione curled up on the couch and pulled the fleece blanket off the arm of the couch.

Just as she was getting comfortable, a couple of notes came sliding under the door. Hermione groaned and walked over to the front door to pick them up. She sat back down on the couch where Draco was waiting for her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled in close to him. "Who're those from?" Draco asked, breathing into her hair.

"Um," Hermione looked at the notes. "Professor McGonagall and the other is from my friends."

"What did McGonagall say?" Draco asked, gently taking the note from her. He opened the seal and read:

Dear Heads

As you well know, the Christmas ball is just a week away.

I am satisfied with the notes you have been sending

and I just want to let you know that the Prefects are slowly putting it together

I think it will be a great success!

Dumbledore and I are also impressed at the effort you are putting into getting along

Therefore, we are releasing you for a day out in Hogsmeade to pick out your ball outfits this Thursday.

Please send me a not e back replying to this message.

All the best,

M. McGonagall

"That'll be fun," Hermione smiled at Draco and got a grin back. "Just me and you in Hogsmeade. Whoever would've imagined that?"

Draco smiled. "A month ago, I never would've thought it, but now... There's no one I'd rather go with."

Hermione made a happy noise and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Draco. Me too.

"Um... So will you get upset if I read this letter from Harry, Ron, and Ginny? I don't care, I mean, I can do it later."

He stroked her hair. "I have a friend now, remember?"

"Yeah," she opened up the second envelope.

Dear Hermione,

I'm not going to be able to get a dress for you because we don't have anymore Hogsmeade visits. Now whose fault is that?

Just kidding.

So how's it going with Malfoy. I hope he's treating you right.

Can't wait to see you, Harry

Dear Hermione,

Why couldn't I have been Head Boy? Then we could be up there together.

That sucks you have to go with Malfoy.

He doesn't deserve you.

I hate him.

Anyways, write soon,

Ron

Dear Hermione,

I guess it's more than a little obvious that Ron likes you.

Sorry about that.

But yeah... How's it with Malfoy?

I miss you so much and can't wait to see you.

Love you,

Ginny

"Okay, let me just write them back and then I'll pay attention to you all day," Hermione said, getting up to get a piece of parchment and quill. She immediately regretted it because she got cold again. It didn't take long to find some though, and she returned to the couch to start writing.

She told Harry that it was okay about the dress because she had something planned. She told Ron that everything was fine and he could stop worrying about her. Finally she told Ginny that she didn't like Ron like THAT and that she was excited to see her too. Without saying anything, she got up again, pushed it under the door and then returned to the couch where Draco was lying down. "You took up all the couch."

He raised one eyebrow. "What are you gonna do about it?"

She smiled and then jumped on him. "Oh," he groaned. "Hermione."

"Are you okay?" she asked, not really worried at all, just for the sake of putting on a show.

"Yep," he brought one of his hands up to rub her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. "What if I were to kiss you now?"

"Please do," Hermione whispered. "I've wanted it since the last time you kissed me."

"It was only last night," Draco said smugly. "Patience is a virtue, you know."

"But you're a good kisser," she pouted.

"It's okay," he smiled. "I wanted it too."

And with those sweet words, he brought his face up to kiss her. This time though, he didn't take his time. Instead, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately, their tongues taking part in an intense mating dance. She brought her hands down to his chest and started to rub it, causing him to breathe even harder. His lips left hers and traveled around her face, then down her neck. She moaned and he brought his lips back up only to find her there waiting anxiously for more.

After a few more minutes of such passionate kissing, they began to slow down, using little kisses as their weapons of choice. Draco kissed each part of her lip, softly, sensuously, and Hermione nearly melted. He then used his tongue to trace just the insides of her mouth. Finally, he gave her one last, hard, kiss, groaned and then pulled away.

They simply laid there then together, letting their breathing return to a normal level. Their minds went back over their last intimate exchange and they sighed, perfectly content.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next few days went by very nicely. Hermione and Draco spent them pretty much all together, they even had a nice time in the bathroom. Of course, blocking spells were up, but it was one of the few times they hadn't fought. And since their first kiss, there had been a lot of snogging. They had slept together every night (not like THAT) and Hermione was now thinking of letting Draco go farther.

Thursday morning dawned bright and cold, with a fresh layer of snow on the ground. Although they both didn't mind spending all day in their dorm together, they were eager to get outside. Neither of them had gotten to enjoy the new, crisp weather and they couldn't wait to pick up snow.

Hermione dressed in a pair of jeans, furry boots, a long sleeved blouse, a stylish, but warm jacket, a wool hat and a matching scarf. Draco put on a pair of his new jeans, a tee shirt, a scarf, a hat, and one of his long, warm, and expensive wool coats.

Hermione looked at him, somewhat surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know," she laughed at herself. "I'm surprised to see you in so many clothes."

"It's not July," he said matter-of-factly and then his face broke into a grin. "Are you ready? We're going to get food there, right?"

She nodded and took his hand as he lead her out the door.

~*~*~

It was nice being outside of the dorm. Hermione took a deep breath of the crisp, winter air. Although the weather had been a shock when she'd first stepped outside, Draco had immediately wrapped an arm around her and had produced from his pocket, an extra pair of gloves. "Thank you," she leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Hogsmeade was beautiful at this time of year. Snow covered everything and everyone had holiday lights and decorations up. Adult wizards and witches bustled around, buying Christmas presents. Hermione and Draco stopped at a bakery to enjoy a meal of eggs benedict, toast, and some fresh squeezed orange juice. Although Hermione would've been content with just scones, Draco insisted that they needed energy to shop all day. And even though Hermione had pulled out her wallet to pay for part of the meal, Draco had stopped her. "It's okay," he'd said. "I want to pay for it."

For the first part of the day, they spent walking around shops and buying Christmas presents for their friends and family. Draco had been kind enough to help her pick out things for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. He had also been kind enough to help pay the difference of some stuff since Hermione had to save for her ball gown.

They finally sat down for lunch at a little cafe where they had turkey paninis and hot coffee. "My feet hurt," Hermione said.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, grinning playfully at her. "Carry you?"

"No," Hermione said carefully. "I'm just saying."

"Oh," Draco replied with a knowing look in his eye. "I get it."

Hermione just shook her head and slapped his hand playfully. "You're so mean."

"I'm mean," Draco said, giving her a disbelieving look. "I'm mean? I've been paying for everything."

Hermione actually had the nerve to look apologetic.

Draco once again paid for the meal and then they left, hand in hand, to go and get ball clothing. They had finished all their shopping that morning for their friends and they still had half a day left. Just as Hermione was about to walk into Madame Malkin's dress shop, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Draco raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"I want to buy you something for Christmas," she said. "Before we go dress shopping."

"That's a good idea," Draco nodded. "I was thinking about what I could get you.

"How about we meet each other back here in an hour?"

Hermione nodded, kissed him softly on the lips and then walked away down the road. She stopped in a few shops and then finally ended up in a jewelry shop. She looked around a little bit before her eyes settled on a beautiful watch with a black leather band and little diamonds inside the face. She knew he probably had something a lot nicer than that, but it was the thought that counted. Right?

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Draco was on the opposite edge of town in another jewelry shop. It was very expensive and it was where his father often went to buy anniversary gifts for his mother. Draco had been in here before with his father obviously, but he had never bought something this expensive for someone he cared about this much.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy," the clerk said.

Draco inclined his head in the manner in which his father had taught him.

"Is there something I could help you with?" The clerk asked.

"I'm actually trying to find something special for my girlfriend," as he said it, he couldn't believe he had just referred to Hermione as his girlfriend. It felt right and he liked the sound of it.

"Ah," the clerk answered. He came around from behind his case and showed him a variety of earrings, bracelets, watches and necklaces. Unfortunately, until he was about to leave, he didn't find anything that caught his eye.

"I'm going to have to..." Draco trailed off as his eyes caught an elegant gold chain dangling a good sized sapphire off of it. He remembered suddenly that Hermione was born in September. This would've been her birthstone. "Can I see that?"

"Of course, Sir," the clerk opened the case and showed him the necklace. "It's quite expensive, Sir."

Draco looked it over carefully and knew right away that Hermione had to have it. He had never, ever spent so much money on anyone that truly mattered to him before. It occured to him that Hermione did matter to him. He loved her and she loved him. She was one of the only people that did and she deserved a keepsake such as this. "I'll take it."

~*~*~

Draco returned to Madame Malkin's and frowned. He looked at his pocket watch. He was right on time, though he didn't see Hermione. He decided he would sit outside for a little bit and wait for her. If she didn't show up in a few minutes he would go inside and see if she was already in there and if she wasn't..... He didn't know what he'd do.

The door opened and all of a sudden, he heard his name. "Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

He looked up and raised his eyebrows inquisitively at the shop keeper. "Yes?"

"A Ms. Hermione Granger is in here waiting for you," the shop keeper answered.

Draco stood up and tucked the little box in his inside pocket before going inside. He followed the shop keeper through the racks and racks of different types of robes for both men and women, suits for men, and dresses for women. Finally, he arrived in the back of the shop by the changing rooms and picked out a nice and expensive black suit. "Hermione?"

"I'm right next door, Draco," she replied. "What are you doing?"

"Trying on this suit," he said as he put the finishing touches on the bow tie that came with it. "What are you doing?"

"This dress I'm trying on is really beautiful," Hermione sounded excited. "I hope you like it."

"You'll look lovely in anything you wear," Draco smiled to himself. He was happy that he would be taking Hermione to the ball. A month and a half ago he wouldn't have, but after having spent so much time with her and confessed so much to her, he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather go with.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, seemingly ignoring his statement.

"Yeah," Draco stepped out of the changing room in his suit to see Hermione already out there standing shyly in a very beautiful dress. It was a deep red and elegant with a boat neckline that was very lowcut. After the neck, the rest of the dress continued down to her knees where it framed every lovely curve. He gulped. She looked beautiful. "You have to get that dress."

She smiled. "But I haven't even tried any other ones on."

"Do you really want to?" He asked, stepping closer to her. "I mean... Do you like it?"

"Yeah..." She trailed off. "I mean, do you think I'm making the right decision by buying the first dress I try on?"

"Not if you like it and feel good in it," he rubbed her cheek and her eyes flew up to meet his. "You look amazing and I will be the talk of the whole school, getting to take you, but you need to feel good in the dress."

She nodded. "Thanks for being so great, Draco, but I do want to buy the dress."

"You're sure?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Positive," she smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. There was something in her eye as if she was hinting at something more later that night.

"Do you have enough money to buy it?" He looked at the price tag dangling from the neck line.

She nodded. "Thanks though. You've been so great all day. All week, actually."

"So have you," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Let's go buy you that dress."

"What about your suit?" She asked.

"Meh," he said, giving a dissatisfied look. "It's not amazing. Besides, I have one I brought with me that's nicer than this."

She shook her head in playful disgust. "Spoiled rich boy."

"What can I say?" He asked playfully. "I try."

~*~*~

After getting dinner, Draco and Hermione returned happily to their room and immediately collapsed on the couch after Draco kindly started a fire. They were exhausted from their day in Hogsmeade, and no wonder, since it was hard to walk around all day without rest.

Hermione lay down and pulled Draco down on top of her. "Hi," he said, smiling.

She laughed and rubbed her nose against his. "Hi."

"Are you as tired as I am?" Draco asked, closing his eyes. He opened them when Hermione pressed her lips against his forehead.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said playfully. "Don't fall asleep on me now."

Draco chuckled. "You're not, are you?"

She shook her head and smiled flirtatiously. Draco looked at her pensively. Whoever would've thought that the Gryffindor Know-It-All and the Slytherin Prince would somehow come to love each other? It was probably Dumbledore's plan. That man was brilliant, though he would never say such a thing around his father. "What are you thinking about?" Hermione broke gently into his thoughts, as she ran a finger over his lips. He kissed it.

"Us," he said softly.

"What about us?" She asked.

"The strangeness of it," he replied. "Whoever would've thought that the Good girl and the Slytherin Prince would get together?"

"Is that what they call you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Is it?"

"I just called you an arrogant git," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But I suppose the Slytherin Prince would work too. I like mine better though."

"What's yours?" He asked softly.

"That you are the boy that just might love me," she smiled.

"And its possible that its true," he kissed her. "Very, very possible. Shall I show you?"

"Oh please do," Hermione touched his nose.

Draco leaned up then and pressed his lips against hers, softly, sensuously. She sighed as he wove his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp. Hermione ran her hands up his chest and began to kiss him passionately, him following her lead. She used his technique and traced the insides of his mouth with her tongue, causing him to groan. His lips left hers and travelled around her face, leaving little whispers of unspoken promises, marking her his. His lips then travelled down her neck, causing her to arch up against him.

They rolled over on the couch so that she was lying on top of him. She slipped her hands underneath his shirt where the heat of his body warmed her. She wondered what it would feel like to take his shirt off. And so she did and he was only too eager to get out of it for her. She kissed her way down his chest and then covered his lips with hers again. He kissed her passionately, weaving his tongue in with hers. Draco ran his hands down her body, igniting fires in places that hadn't been effected before. He ran his warm, strong hands up her shirt and helped her out of it.

They flipped over on the couch again and Draco kissed his way down her chest, covering her breasts with caresses and kisses that left her breathless. He was about to unbutton her jeans, when she suddenly stopped.

"Hermione," Draco said, his voice rough. "What's wrong?"

"Do we have to do this here?" she whispered. "It's kind of uncomfortable."

Without responding, Draco sat up and picked up Hermione in his arms, his mouth still on hers. Soon, they made their way to Draco's bed and he gently put her down, following her quietly.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, Draco. I do."

He smiled at her and then kissed her deeply again, working gently at the button of her jeans. Soon his jeans were off too and he slowly made her his.

Making love to Draco Malfoy was an experience that Hermione would always remember. He was a wonderful lover, loving her gently and passionately. It was not too rough and at the time it was most painful for her, he held her tightly and kissed her tears away. After the pain subsided, it was only too easy to get lost in the perfect moment that they had created.

~*~*~

A little while later, the two lay together, Draco's arm around her and Hermione's head on his chest. "How was that?" he asked her quietly.

"It hurt," she said honestly.

"Other than that?" he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"It was wonderful," she kissed him. "Thank you for being so gentle."

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered. "Of course I would be gentle. You deserve the best."

"You love me?" Hermione asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah," he grinned in a boyish way that made her stomach do flip flops. "I wasn't sure but I think I have for a long time, I just refused to admit until we were forced together."

Hermione threw her arms around him. "I.... I love you too."

That made Draco's night.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered and then nibbled on her ear briefly, making Hermione giggle in a way that he thought was adorable. "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't we have to dance together?" Hermione asked as Draco walked her to bed.

"Yeah," Draco said, stating fact. "So?"

"What if I can't dance?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"You'll be able to," he said. "Besides, I was planning on teaching you a basic waltz tomorrow."

"You know how to dance?" Hermione asked.

"I do indeed," he said. "My grandmother made me dance with her at balls and parties that we had to attend. She said I'm rather good."

"I guess we'll just see about that," Hermione taunted flirtatiously.

"Tomorrow, Hermione," he yawned and gathered her close. "Everything tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Hermione awoke in Draco's arms and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful with his blond hair falling across his face. She smiled, brushed his hair back, and kissed his forehead.

"Do it again," he said.

Hermione looked down at him, surprised. "Draco? Are you awake?"

He opened one eye. "Don't I look awake?"

She smiled and then leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him until they were touching. His lips trailed down her neck and throat. Hermione closed her eyes and found his lips again. They kissed each other for a few more minutes and then Hermione lay back down on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said quietly, kissing her forehead. "So, I guess tonight's the night we make our big debut."

Hermione nodded. "I guess so. Don't you still have to teach me to dance?"

"Of course, of course," Draco replied, grinning at her. "Come on."

He pulled her out of bed, flicked his wand, and instantly, from an unknown source, waltz music came on. Without saying a word, he positioned himself and Hermione. "Okay. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and then looked into his eyes. "Yes."

He smiled at her. "So its and easy one-two-three, one-two-three, where on one, I will guide you to a new place on the floor. The two and three you kind of step in place."

"Okay," Hermione answered, looking down at her feet. "Like this?"

"Ow," Draco winced as she accidently stepped on his foot.

She blushed. "Sorry."

"Let me guide you, Hermione," Draco said into her ear. "I know what I'm doing. Make sure you dance on your toes because it makes it less awkward."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hermione," Draco said calmly. "Don't worry too much. In twenty minutes you'll be a pro. That's how easy it is."

And Draco was right. Twenty minutes later, Draco and Hermione were waltzing around the large bedroom with ease. Hermione had the correct posture and everything. The nice thing though was that the whole atmosphere was relaxed. Hermione and Draco were simply enjoying each other's company. The dance felt magical and neither of them could wait until that night when they could show off a little bit.

Later that day, after they had had lunch, Hermione decided to get ready for the ball, kicking Draco out in the process. She told Draco that he couldn't see her until the ball. "I can't give away everything."

"Why not?" Draco asked, pulling her close and kissing her squarely on the lips. "I want to help."

"I'm leaving, Draco..." Hermione ran a finger over his lips and then left the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. What was it with girls and getting dressed? Why couldn't they just do it really fast like boys could? Because Professor McGonagall had officially released them from their "prison", Draco headed down to the Slytherin dungeons for the first time in over two weeks. He was kind of nervous about what would happen when he ran into Blaise. Last he had seen his friend, things hadn't gone all that well.

"Well, look who it is," Millicent Bullstrode, another of Draco's acquaintances said as he walked through the portrait hole. Although he wasn't staying there, Blaise had given him the password at the beginning of the year, just in case things got bad. "The elusive Draco Malfoy."

"I'm here," Draco put on his usual smirk.

"Hi, Drakie," a voice said and all of a sudden, Pansy Parkinson was in his arms. Although a few weeks before, Draco would've loved that, he couldn't stand it now. "I missed you, Boo Boo Bear."

"Pansy, will you shut up?" Draco asked, pulling away from her and glaring at her.

Pansy began to sob and then Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory entered the room. "Draco! Mate! What's up?"

Draco sighed. "Thought I'd stop by and say hi. Her- I mean, Granger's changing for the ball."

"Already?" Blaise asked. "It's only two."

Draco just shrugged.

And then Blaise broke down. "Look, Mate. I'm really sorry. Pansy ended up cheating on me with Sam Mringer."

"I forgive you," Draco gave Blaise a hug and then grinned at him. "So who're you going to the ball with?"

Blaise nodded to a pretty, blond, fifth year girl who was sitting across the room, throwing flirtatious looks to Draco's friend. "Rianne Hopkins."

"Good choice," Draco nodded. "What about these oafs?"

"We're going stag," Gregory said smugly.

"It's the cool thing to do," Vincent added, looking very proud of himself.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks. "Okay. Whatever."

Blaise and Draco, followed by Gregory and Vincent, walked into their dorm. Draco hadn't yet been in their's but he had to admit he wasn't missing anything. His room with Hermione was so much nicer in comparison. Draco made sure not to say that though.

"So how's it going with Granger?" Blaise asked, sitting down on the bed. "Did anything happen?"

"What? No." Draco said quickly, regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. Why did he always feel the need to lie to his friends? "She's still as bratty as ever."

"That's too bad that you're stuck with her for a whole year." Luckily, Blaise believed his bluff. "At least you won't be locked up there for the rest of the year. Did you tell your dad about it? I bet he'd be pissed. I know mine would."

Draco shook his head. "No. I-uh, forgot to mention it to him actually."

Blaise just shrugged.

Draco began to feel sick to his stomach. Maybe this whole thing with Hermione was a bad idea. What would his father say? What would his friends say? What would her friends say? What had Dumbledore been thinking?

Soon after, he lied about a headache and left. It was too hard.

~*~*~

Finally it was time for the ball to start. There was loads of anticipation around the entire school about the evening's events. Hermione had left a note for Draco to meet her at the bottom of the stairs and now he was waiting for her, dressed in his tux, with his hair slicked back. He was nervous. Was he doing the right thing?

And then Hermione walked gracefully down the stairs and all thoughts of worrying disappeared. She looked beautiful. She was wearing the red dress from the day before, she had the perfect amount of makeup (just enough to accentuate her delicate features), and her hair was curled in perfect ringlets that framed her face. She grinned and blushed when she saw him.

Draco held out the rose he had conjured up for her.

"Thank you," and with that, she put her hand in his as he lead her into the Great Hall.

Students were everywhere, milling around in couples or groups. One side of the Hall had a table full of food while another had a stage set up for a DJ. Fred and George Weasley (alumni of Hogwarts) were doing that. As Hermione and Draco entered the hall, Draco felt some eyes on him. Was he holding her hand too intimately? Did his expression give him away?

Albus Dumbledore walked up to the center of the stage and spoke. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the annual Christmas ball. I truly do hope you enjoy yourselves, but before you all jump out onto the floor to dance, the Heads must go.

"As you all know, it is a tradition that the Heads go to the ball together and dance the first dance alone. It is supposed to represent inter-house unity. So, without further ado, may I present Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

The hall erupted in cheers. Hermione lay her rose down on one of the tables as a song called "Are We Dancing?" began to play. Draco took her into his arms and then Hermione began to go through the motions of what Draco had taught her earlier that day.

"You look beautiful tonight," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled at him. It was so full of love that Draco nearly dropped to the floor right there. All he could do was focus on the dance.

"If I wasn't so busy concentrating and could actually sing, I'd sing for you," he said, smiling.

"I'm sure you could sing if you tried," Hermione laughed.

"Are we dancing? Are we really here?" Draco sang, making her giggle. "Is this feeling something real, or will it disappear?"

"That wasn't so bad," Hermione smiled. "I'll try and sing the girl's part."

"Can you sing?" Draco asked doubtfully.

She raised her eyebrow in mock challenge. "Better than you can. Now listen... "Is this feeling something real, or will it disappear? Was this lovely song I hear, ever heard before?"

"That was pretty good," Draco spun her around. "I have to admit that you were better than I was."

"Draco Malfoy, admitting defeat," Hermione shook her head and grinned. "Never would've thought I'd see the day."

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Okay?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"Neither did I."

Hermione burst out laughing and then pushed him back. He stumbled and nearly fell into her. "Sorry. That was my fault."

"Yeah," he grinned. "It was."

The song ended just a little while later and soon another song began and the floor began to get flooded by couples. Hermione and Draco stayed on for a few more songs and then left the floor to go get some punch and pound cake.

They sat down next to each other at one of the few empty round tables left on the floor. It was covered with a very festive tablecloth, as well as mini Christmas trees covered in lights and decorations. Draco put his hand on her thigh and it sent shivers through Hermione. She looked over and smiled at him, then she picked up her fork, took a bite of the cake which was delicious and then picked a bite up for Draco. "Try this."

He leaned forward and opened his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. "Mmm."

"I know," Hermione grinned and was about to say something to him when all of a sudden, Ginny came running up to her with Ron following close behind.

"Hermione!" She threw her arms around her and Hermione hugged her best girlfriend tightly. "I missed you so much! You look so beautiful!"

"So do you," Hermione said truthfully.

Ginny blushed. She was wearing a halter style, aquamarine dress that framed her curves and fell almost all the way to the floor. Her red hair was piled up on the top of her head, exposing her delicate, high cheekbones. "Thanks."

Ron came up and gave her a hug as well. He then turned to Draco who had just stood up beside Hermione. Ron glared at him.

"If you so much as touch Hermione," Ron said, turning red as his hair in anger. "I'll hurt you."

Draco raised his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face. "Better pull out your wand now, Weasel, because I'll be dancing with her all night."

Ron stared coldly at him. "You know what I mean."

"Ron," Hermione dragged out his name. "Please don't create a scene."

"Has he hurt you?" Ron asked protectively, his eyes going back and forth between Hermione and Draco.

"No," Hermione shook her head and looked at him. She couldn't help but smile. She turned back to Ron. "I'm fine."

Ron was unconvinced.

"You know, Weasel," Draco said. "I'm surprised Hermione doesn't get sick of you, what with your mother henning. She's seventeen."

"I'm surprised Hermione can put up with you being an annoying prick," Ron snapped back.

Draco glared at him but didn't take a step forward like Ron did. Hermione stepped between them, glared at Ron, and then looked pleadingly at Draco. Draco stepped back and Ron did reluctantly as well, but only after Ginny gently pulled on his arm.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, to break the tense atmosphere.

Ginny smiled. "Surrounded with quidditch fans over there. They're all excited to see the Gryffindor-Slytherin game after the break."

To Hermione's delighted surprise, Draco nodded interestedly. "It's a match I'm looking forward to." There was none of his usual pompousness, the remark was simply an observation.

"Do you want to take a walk outside, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione grinned and nodded, ignoring the jealous look on Ron's face. She turned to Ginny. "Tell Harry I say hi and I'll see him later, okay?"

Ginny gave her another hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Hermione. I'll see you later." She turned to Ron. "Come on, Ron."

And with that, the two Weasleys left. Draco held out his arm, smiled down at her and then lead her out the Great Hall, into the Main Hall, and out the front doors. The setup outside was beautiful. There were pretty colored lights and white wicker archways over a newly laid stone path that went all the way down to the lake. A sign off to the side said "The Lovers' Rendezvous". The wicker archways were wound with ivy and holly, with little sprigs of mistletoe hanging under each.

A fresh layer of snow was on the ground, making Hermione's feet cold, but the sky was beautiful, indigo, and clear, with stars so bright that they looked like mini suns. Hermione could not have asked for a more perfect night. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Draco shrugged and then lifted her up off the ground. She squealed and then started to laugh. "Not as beautiful as you."

He set them down on a wrought iron bench under one of the archways and then looked up. "See that?"

Hermione followed his gaze. "Mistletoe?"

"You know what that means," he said, raising one eyebrow. Without waiting for her response, his lips came down and settled on hers. And then the world disappeared as they got caught up in a single kiss.

~*~*~

"Draco!"

Draco and Hermione pulled away quickly and stood up.

"Hermione!"

All of a sudden, Draco's friends and Hermione's friends appeared out of nowhere. Hermione and Draco moved comfortably apart. To two outsiders, they looked like they had just been talking. The only thing that gave them away was their puffy lips.

"Where've you been, Mate?" Blaise asked, giving a cautious look to Hermione. "We haven't seen you this whole ball."

"I've had things to do," Draco said stiffly, motioning to Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood on the sidelines. "Can we take Hermione for a moment?"

Draco nodded robotically.

The four of them walked away. Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and then asked. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," Hermione nodded.

"What's going on with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked accusingly. "And don't lie to me, I can tell you're flushed and your lips are puffy."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked. "It's none of your business."

"Are you sure you want to be doing this, Hermione?" Ginny asked doubtfully. "I mean, he is a Malfoy."

"He's an enemy!" Ron said vehemently. "He's going to be a Death Eater. That's like saying 'Okay! Just take me to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I'll hand myself in'. It's social suicide, Hermione!"

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"You kissed him?" Harry asked, shocked. The other three glared at him with looks of 'isn't it obvious?'.

"I love him," Hermione said strongly.

Ron shook his head, his mouth working, without anything coming out. "You see that. He's brainwashed her!"

"He has not!" Hermione snapped and then walked back towards Draco. "Leave me alone!"

~*~*~

"What's going on, Mate?" Blaise asked Draco. "I mean, you're acting like you just might like that Mudblood."

"Shut up!" Draco snapped. "She's not a mudblood."

"Whoa," Blaise held up his hands in surrender. "No need to go crazy man! But either way, you're father's not going to be happy about this."

"I know!" Draco shouted. "Don't you think I've considered that before?"

"And seriously," Blaise added. "She's below you. You're a pureblood. You can't go gallavanting around with someone who isn't."

It killed him inside to say it but he glared at Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory and said smoothly. "I don't care about her. I don't love her. She's good to kiss but that's it. Now get off my case!"

And then to Draco's further horror he heard a voice, a very familiar, very dear voice behind him go. "I hate you, Draco! How could you say that?"

"Hermione," Draco said hopelessly.

"You're calling her by her first name?" Vincent asked.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted and then turned back to Hermione who was obviously crying. "Hermione."

She shook her head and walked as quickly away as she could. He caught up to her and turned her around. She looked up at him with such hurt and anger in her eyes that he almost stopped breathing. One stupid defense and he was going to lose her. "So everything you said was a lie?"

"No," he shook his head, trying to reach out to her. She pulled back. "I lied. I needed to protect us. I love you."

"That's BS!" Hermione shouted. "I guess you just couldn't wait to tell all your friends about what a great lay I was, huh?!

"I just want to let you know that I wasn't pretending," she continued, her voice shaking. "Hell! I defended you in front of my friends when they were badmouthing you. But all you can do when put under pressure is to protect yourself! You're such a coward."

"Hermione," Draco said. "My father wouldn't approve. It probably wouldn't work anyways."

"Your father," Hermione shook her head. "Did I just imagine that conversation we had about you differentiating from your father? You are not him! You have your own life to lead, your own decisions to make. You can be anything you want to be! Did I tell you nothing?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco tried again.

She shook her head. "Forget it. I made a huge mistake. I thought you'd changed, but now I can see you were just protecting yourself!"

And with that, Hermione ran off. Draco was left, standing in the new fallen snow, feeling a wave of loneliness wash over him that he had never felt before. It almost made him cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Draco did not remember a time he had ever felt this bad. As he sat down through the train ride, with Hermione ignoring him the entire way, he wished he could say something. He wished that this had never happened and he still hated her. But no. There was something inside of him telling him how happy he was when he was with her. Perhaps, if by a miracle, there was a chance he could salvage that.

Finally, after two dreadful hours, the train ride was over and people were exiting out to go meet their family at Kings Cross Station. Hermione quickly left without so much as even a goodbye and Draco sighed, slowly following the people in front of him. He definitely was not excited to go home. Why was he going again? Oh yeah.. Because his father wanted.. no... expected him there.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A voice nearby asked as he stepped off the train.

Draco turned to his left to see his personal manservant, Percy, nod politely to him. "Hello, Percy."

"The car is outside the station," Percy said stiffly and then turned back towards the barrier. "I trust your trip went well."

"Fine, fine," Draco said, waving the question away with his hand. "Where are my parents?"

"At the manor, Sir," Percy replied, placing Draco's luggage on a cart. "They couldn't make it because they are greeting your grandmother, Ms. Lucretia Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. They hadn't come because they hadn't wanted to. Even though he'd been at school for close to three and a half months, they were content to just stay on their lazy butts and wait for a servant to bring him home. He didn't answer Percy's statement.

As he walked out of Kings Cross Station, he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him as he saw kids being greeted by their families. There were a lot of tears and joyous hugs. Draco had never had that, though he desperately had wanted it. He couldn't remember the last time his father had actually shown affection to him. His mother did occasionally, but only when she wasn't tormented by his father (whether in life or in memories). He looked around for Hermione but didn't see her.

About forty five minutes later, the limo had pulled into the circular driveway that was only the beginning of the extensive Malfoy manor. The house was huge with three different wings, one for him, one for his parents, and one for the servants. In the center of the driveway was a garden of dark roses and a cherry tree that bloomed in the spring. Draco waited for Percy to open the door of the car for him and then walked down the stone path inlaid with crystals and gems that led to the huge wood front doors.

As he walked in, he looked around him. The front hall was round, with a staircase that wound its way up to the third story, wrapping around a huge and exquisite fountain. Around the front hall, were doorways into different rooms. Draco took a deep breath of the usual damp, musty air of the old manor. It was hundreds of years old and had been passed down through generations of Malfoys. When his father died, Draco would take control of the manor.

Draco turned when he heard the door click shut behind him, only to find Percy enter with Draco's bags in hand. And then, as if it were a cue on a movie set, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy entered the front hall.

"Draco," Lucius walked up to him and looked down on him. Draco was almost as tall as his father now, just an inch behind at six foot one. He was glad, because throughout most of his life, his father had been quite intimidating. "How's school?"

"Fine," Draco smiled at his father. It was a polite smile that did not reach his eyes. "My grades are excellent, Head duties are going well. It's fine."

"How was your trip back?" Lucius asked imperiously.

"Fine."

"Come into the drawing room," Narcissa spoke up. "You must be tired." She turned to Percy who was making for the hallway that lead to Draco's wing. "Percy. Before you put Draco's clothes in his room, will you ask one of the house elves to put on some tea?"

"Yes, Madame," Percy nodded, set Draco's suitcases down and then bustled off to the kitchen to carry out his latest request.

Without a word, Draco followed his family into the very prim drawing room. It was a large room decorated with a Persian rug on the stone floor, a couple of chaise couches and some armchairs that were surrounding a large, antique coffee table. "Where's Grandma?" Draco asked. Of everyone here, he was most excited to see his grandma. He hadn't seen her since the beginning of the summer.

"Draco!" Lucretia Malfoy had just walked in from the bathroom that was off to the side. She came and threw her arms around Draco in a tight hug. "My little boy is growing up!"

"Hi, Grandma," Draco grinned.

"How's school going?" Lucretia asked. "I heard you got made Head Boy. I'm so proud of you. And are you still keeping up excellent grades?"

"Only the best, Grandma," Draco sat down next to her on one of the chaise couches.

"And how's your girlfriend? Pansy, was it?"

Draco sighed. "We broke up."

"Aww," Lucretia said sympathetically. "How sad."

"Mother," Lucius said impatiently. "Please stop mother-henning him. It's embarassing him."

Lucretia just shook her head and smiled at her son. "Lucius. You always were one to stand on ceremony... Just like your father. Unfortunately for you, I really do want to catch up with Draco and I will, whether you like it or not."

Draco smiled at his grandmother. She was prim and proper when needed to be, but around her family she was sweet and kind. Although she wasn't much to look at now, Draco had seen old pictures of her and knew she had been beautiful in her day. "Yes, Father," Draco said smoothly. "I want to talk to Grandma."

~*~*~

Hermione's happiness about being home was dimmed by only one thing. The thought of Draco Malfoy would not leave her mind. Whenever she would do something that was remotely like what she had done with Draco, she thought of him. Why couldn't she just be home? Why couldn't she forget about him?

Christmas went really well and her parents bought her a lot of really nice things like a new bookbag, some sweaters, and an iPod. Her mother and father had loved the gifts that she had bought for them at Hogsmeade, and once again, all she could do was relive the memories of being with Draco. His face, his grin, his eyes, his kiss never left her mind. She was consumed by happiness and confused by the sadness that washed over her of what would never be again.

The day after Christmas, her parents let her go meet Ginny at a park that was in between their houses. She had sort of told her mom about what had happened, but since Jane Granger really didn't know Draco, it had been hard to explain. Besides, she owed Ginny an explanation about what had transpired between her and the Slytherin Prince.

"Wow," Ginny said after Hermione had told her the entire story. "That's amazing."

"I know," Hermione said, making a hole in the snow with her boot.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sat down and Ginny sat beside her, even though it meant getting her pants wet. Luckily, they were new snow pants. "I miss him so much, but I can't disregard what happened the night of the ball."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

"You're not mad at me?" Hermione asked, surprised that Ginny was being so helpful and wasn't yelling at her since she was dating a Malfoy who was a sworn enemy and a descendant of a family of Death Eaters.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "I'm surprised, but love comes in all shapes and forms. It's an odd match but I could see how it could work. You balance each other out."

"I love him so much," Hermione almost started to cry. "I've never loved a person this much before. I don't even know how. I mean, it's only been a month."

"I think the hate you felt for each other kind of changed into love once you realized what it was," Ginny put in and then gave Hermione a hug which she desperately needed. "Things will sort themselves out in time. You'll see. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, sniffling.

"I'm sure that love never fails," Ginny said wisely. "It'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and then started to cry.

~*~*~

Christmas went well for Draco. There was, as usual, a delicious feast and a huge party filled with Lucius' acquaintances from the Ministry and fellow Death Eaters. Draco tried to ignore most of them. As for gifts, he got his usual forty presents. There was almost everything imaginable.. clothes, men's jewelry, music, magical tools, books... Draco's favorite part though was giving his presents that he had gotten from Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a sharp pang of longing for Hermione.

After gift giving and dinner, Draco left for his room to go mope. It didn't last very long though, his solitude, that was, because Lucretia entered the room only a few moments later.

"Draco, Darling," she sat down on his bed with him. "We haven't had a real talk since I got here. Besides, you seem upset. Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Grandma," Draco replied. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his grandma about Hermione.

"I don't think so, Draco," Lucretia shook her head. "You're just like your father. He wore that same look when he wanted to talk about something and didn't at the same time.

"Is it about a girl?"

Draco gulped and nodded.

"Is it about Pansy?" Lucretia asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. That's been over for a long time now."

"Well, that's good," Lucretia said happily. "To tell you the truth, I never really liked that girl. I didn't say anything though because it would've burst your father's perfect bubble about who you were going to be.

"But tell me, Dear. Who is this girl?"

Draco thought to himself that he might as well tell her. He trusted his grandma and maybe she could help him figure out what to do about Hermione. "Her name is Hermione Granger. She's Head Girl, from Gryffindor, and is Muggle born."

Lucretia winced. "Your father won't like that."

"I know," Draco sighed. "That's why I don't want to tell him."

"Tell me more about this girl, Hermione," Lucretia urged him on. "I like the sound of her already."

Draco smiled a wobbly smile. "She's beautiful, funny, kind, smart, sweet and I was locked into our dorm with her for two and a half weeks."

"However did you manage that?" Lucretia asked.

"Well, we thought we hated each other ever since first year," Draco explained. "I'd been trying to be like my father for so many years that I shunned her. Plus, she was kind of a bookworm, the smart girl, and wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl around.

"It continued until we were locked up together and we came to a truce," he continued. "After that, it just got easier and easier to love one another."

Lucretia sighed. "I love stories like that. You know, your mother and father were like that. They hated each other for a long time until they realized that their hate was a disguise for the love they really felt. It's heartbreaking to me to watch your father treat your mother the way he does."

Draco was quiet. "And she believes in me. She listens to me and helps me through my pain. I told her about how I don't want to be a Death Eater and she told me she thinks I could be anything I want.

"No one's ever believed in me that much," he whispered. "Except for you."

"Well, what's wrong then?" Lucretia asked. "That sounds like a girl that you just might want to marry."

"She caught me telling a lie to my friend about her," he explained. "I didn't want to face the truth. I was so afraid that I would be shunned so I told Blaise that I didn't love her. The truth is that I love her so much it hurts sometimes."

"Listen to me, Draco," Lucretia said. "I love you and I know that I haven't been around as much as I should've, I know that I didn't raise your father as well as I should've. But what I do know is that there is always a chance to start anew with someone that loves you.

"Someone that believes in you that much, that wants you to be a better person, you can't let go of," she continued. "I know we have all these screwed up ideals in this family about staying pureblood, but so many wizarding families have gone muddled because love is not simple. Love can not be squeezed into a little criteria box.

"And those half and half children, are no less wizards than the purebloods," Lucretia said. "I never was into all that Voldemort crap anyways. You know that. I especially wasn't into it when I saw my friends and my own son get consumed by it. I don't want that to happen to you."

"What do you want, Grandma?" Draco asked quietly.

"I want you to be happy," she said. "I want you to live your own life, marry someone you love, and have your own job. You have such influence on the community that you could be a very powerful good wizard.

"You just have to have courage to do that, to stand up to your father and say that you are not going to do what he's doing, that you refuse to be a Death Eater."

"But it's so hard," Draco said hopelessly. "I don't want to disappoint him but I don't want to disappoint myself either."

Lucretia put her arms around Draco and pulled him close, so that his head was resting on her shoulder, like it had when he had been a little boy and had fallen down and skinned his knees. "You have lived in your father's shadow for too long. Just because you bear his surname and look just like him, doesn't mean that you have to suffer to be like him.

"One day, you're going to have to come to terms with that and tell him," she said, running her fingers through his white blond hair. "But for now, you need to tell Hermione that you love her. You do, don't you?"

"More than anything," Draco nodded.

"Than do something about it," Lucretia said gently. "People like that only come along once in a lifetime."

They were both silent when Lucretia looked at the clock and said. "It's getting awfully late. I think I'm going to go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

Draco nodded and could hear her urging him to do something in the tone of her voice. "Goodnight, Grandma. I love you and thank you so much."

"I love you too, Draco," Lucretia kissed him on his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

After she left, Draco went to his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

~*~*~

It was 2 am on December 30th when Harry Potter awoke from sleep. A very handsome, Great Horned owl, had flown in through his bedroom window. Hedwig was making quite a racket in her cage and Harry didn't want the Dursleys to wake up. That was the last thing he needed.

He groggily got out of bed and took the note that was tied to the owl's leg. He didn't recognize it, but gave him a treat as he wanted to reply to the letter immediately. He unfolded the piece of parchment and read:

Dear Harry,

I know that we have never gotten along and I blame myself for that.

I hope that after I tell you what I am about to tell you that you can try and forgive me.

I never wanted to be a Death Eater.

Anyways, to get to the point...

I love Hermione, but I hurt her very badly the night of the ball because I was scared to admit it.

Please help me with one thing. Meet me on the train tomorrow in Compartment 34.

Thank you, Draco Malfoy

It was the strangest and most unexpected letter Harry had ever seen, but he flipped over the parchment all the same, scribbled a quick reply and then sent the Malfoys' owl on its way. As he lay back down in bed, his last thought was 'this is what Hermione must've seen in him'. Before he knew it, he was sleeping again.


	10. Chapter 10

hapter Ten

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat through the train ride the next day.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "We've never had a Gryffindor New Year's Party before because we always got back from break later. But this year, for some reason, we're back for New Years."

"So you're saying you want me to come to the Gryffindor common room for the party tomorrow night?" Hermione asked. Sure, she wanted to go, but her excitement over the whole event was dulled by trying to figure out what to do about Draco Malfoy.

"Yes," Ginny leaned over and shook Hermione so hard that she felt her teeth click. "Come on."

"Okay, okay," Hermione had to smile at her friend's insistence. "But stop shaking me."

Ginny sat back and blushed, going as red as her hair. "Sorry. I just got kind of excited."

At that moment, Harry and Ron walked into the compartment. They were carrying armfuls of candy from the trolley. "Hey, Girls," Harry grinned boyishly and set his candy down next to him and then sat down next to Ginny, gathering her into his arms. "Want some?"

Ginny looked doubtfully at the candy. "Harry, you're ridiculous."

He just smirked and leaned over and began snogging her. Hermione looked at Ron who turned away, disgusted. Hermione simply was jealous. She wasn't about to start making out with Ron because that would just be weird. No. The truth of the matter was that she really missed Draco. She never thought it would've been possible, but it was true.

"Um, Hello...." Ron said, finally fed up. "I don't really want to see you snogging my sister, Harry."

They pulled apart, smiled at each other and then both blushed as they turned back to their friends.

"Sorry," they mumbled at the same time.

~*~*~

Hermione had to admit that it was nice to be back at Hogwarts. While she had been gone, she had missed the smells of the musty old hallways and the sounds of pictures talking to each other. Surprisingly, she hadn't gotten any homework over the break, and she missed being busy, especially because it took her mind off of Draco.

That day, they didn't have any class because they didn't get back to school until nearly supper time. They would start class on the next day, December thirty first, which luckily turned out to be a Friday.

Dinner was amazing as usual. There were about six different kinds of meat, different things to drink and a huge variety of dessert. By the time Hermione was finished eating and the Great Hall was clearing so people could go to bed, Hermione was stuffed. She was actually feeling pretty well, despite the fact that she wasn't looking forward to the fact that she had to go back up to her dormitory with Draco.

"Just hurry up there and lock yourself in your room before Malfoy shows up," Ginny said wisely.

"It's Draco," Hermione said, slightly annoyed.

"Draco," Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes fondly. "Whatever. Same difference."

Hermione gave her a quizzical look.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Ginny asked softly.

"I do," Hermione nodded and then turned right where Ginny, Harry, and Ron had to turn left. As she left them, she didn't catch Harry's knowing look.

Fortunately, Draco wasn't inside the dorm when she walked in. She cautiously went to take a bath with lavender scent and bubbles. It was really nice and warmed the chill she had gotten from walking outside in the cold, late December air. Once she was done, she brushed her teeth, slipped on her fleece pajamas and then walked across the common room to her room, locked the door, and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

~*~*~

Draco did not return to the common room for a long time after dinner that first night back at Hogwarts. During the train ride, he had ridden by himself in the Head compartment, since Hermione was nowhere to be found the entire time. Once he had gotten to the school, he had been accosted by his friends and Pansy, asking about his vacation.

After dinner, he had been invited to a pre-New Years' party in the Slytherin common room. There had been loads of alcohol and butterbeer available. He didn't let himself drink too much, but just enough to take the edge off of his anxiety and pain. His anxiety about Hermione was dulled and heightened by the process of thinking and planning what he was going to do to get her back.

By the time he stumbled drunkenly into his dorm's common room, he didn't make it any farther than the couch before he fell asleep.

~*~*~

The next morning, Hermione dressed and slipped out the door to breakfast before Draco awoke. She didn't know why she was avoiding him, she wasn't quite sure what she was scared about, but she did know that she wasn't ready to face him yet. She knew it would happen eventually, but as for now, she could mull over it.

She had giggled slightly when she saw that Draco was asleep on the couch, lying spread eagle with his blond hair falling in his eyes and his mouth hanging open. She wondered what he had done the night before to make it so he couldn't even reach his bed. She shook her head and left the room, loping down to breakfast.

The entire day, the kids barely made it through. Everyone was anxiously talking about their House's New Year's party. The teachers even seemed pre-occupied and Hermione wondered if perhaps they were planning something as well. Finally, before the last period of the day, Dumbledore cancelled the last class because no one was focusing. Even the Slytherins wanted to kiss him for that.

That night, Hermione got herself a little dressed up. For the party, she was wearing a pair of new jeans and a black off-the-shoulder sweater shirt. Her honey brown hair was curled and flowing down her shoulders and once again, she had perfected her make up. She looked beautiful and she felt poised and prepared for anything.

The party was fun and Hermione even felt herself relax. No one was entirely so because they were all anxiously counting down the hours til midnight.

Hermione drank a few butterbeers to calm herself down and then finally, someone said that it was five minutes to midnight. Everyone began to talk excitedly and Hermione even felt herself opening up a little bit to the laughter and fun that was going on around her.

In one corner, there was a game of wizarding chess, in another, a game of Exploding Snap. Most people were just mingling in little groups, drinking, flirting, laughing. Everyone was at least a little bit tipsy.

Two minutes went by and then one more. All of a sudden, everyone heard the portrait hole open up, and who should've appeared but Draco Malfoy. His blond hair was falling in his face like it had been that morning, but he was instead looking pretty casual in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. He walked into the room confidently, but his eyes belied the arrogance that his body showed. He looked nervous, as if he was in enemy territory.

He was in enemy territory.

The room went silent and they all stared at him. Pretty soon, there were some people that began to whisper back and forth to each other. Hermione knew they were all wondering why he was here, in Gryffindor territory. Even she was wondering why he was there.

And then the countdown began. Draco's eyes found hers and he walked purposefully over to her, ignoring everyone staring at him. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked nervously, as everyone around her was saying "one".

And then, admist magical fireworks, and screams and shouts, bringing in the New Year, Draco pulled her close and kissed her. Everyone was shocked when this happened, but Hermione didn't care. She had missed him so much and it felt good to kiss him again. She let herself get caught up in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed her more tightly and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled apart, he said. "I'm sorry."

Hermione began to cry. "I forgive you."

And then, she felt someone grab Draco from her and she saw a fist fly across his face. She looked up to see who his assailant was and found that it was Ron. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here, Malfoy?"

Draco just glared at him, as his nose bled freely.

"This is Gryffindor territory," Dean Thomas said coldly. "Get out."

"I'm apologizing to my girlfriend," Draco hoisted himself up off the ground. "Do you mind?"

Everyone looked at Hermione, shocked. "You're dating HIM?!"

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. "Yes, I am."

"But, Hermione," Seamus Finnigan gasped. "He's the enemy."

"How'd you get in here?" Ron asked, grabbing Draco's shirt.

Draco brought his hand around and punched Ron in the head. "Get off me, you blood traitor. Harry let me in."

Harry, who was holding Ginny, and simply watching the goings on, smiled. "It's true."

"But, Harry!" Ron said. "He's the enemy."

"No, he's not," Harry shook his head and walked over to Draco, whose nose was still bleeding freely. "He might not be my friend... Yet.... but he's a good man."

"He's brainwashed him, too!" Ron pointed a finger at his best friend.

Draco raised an amused eyebrow. "I might be powerful, Weasley- I mean, Ron, but I can't brainwash anybody."

"But you're a Death Eater," Ron said accusingly.

"I'm actually not," Draco said. "I might be one from a line of Death Eaters, but I myself, am not, and do not intend to be a Death Eater."

Half of the Gryffindor House was gaping at him. A Malfoy who didn't go bad? What ploy was this?

"Prove it," Neville Longbottom spoke up bravely. "Prove that you're not going to go bad."

Draco looked down at his watch and sighed regretfully. "Unfortunately, Longbottom, it's getting rather late. Hermione here is getting ever more tired and I have to escort her back to the dormitory.

"But don't worry, Longbottom," Draco winked at him and gave him a lazy smile. "You'll see. You'll all see."

As Draco escorted Hermione from the Gryffindor common room, he turned to Harry and said. "Thanks, Pot- I mean, Harry," he grinned apologetically. "That'll take some getting used to.

"But you're not so bad. I think there's hope for you yet."

Ginny and Harry smiled at them. "You're not so bad yourself, Mal- I mean, Draco. Take good care of her."

"I will," he kissed the top of Hermione's head. "I will."

~*~*~

Hermione and Draco returned to their dormitory only to find candles lit all over, and a beautiful scent filling the room. There were roses in vases on almost every surface. Hermione let go of Draco's hand and walked on into the kitchen where there was a fancy table set for two, with champagne and some roast turkey.

Hermione smiled. "You planned this."

"Oh, I hoped for it," Draco grinned. "There's something else that I've been meaning to give you for a long time but never got the chance. I'll be right back."

Draco returned a few moments later with a thin black, velvet box. "Merry Christmas."

"Wait," Hermione held up her hand. "I have something for you too."

Hermione returned with a small black leather box. "Merry Christmas to you too."

"I want to give you mine first," Draco grinned and then opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a mid-sized sapphire, surrounded by diamonds, hanging on an intricate gold chain. Hermione smiled.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. He moved her hair to the side so he could slip it on her. The necklace complimented her outfit and the blue complimented her light brown hair. "It must've cost a fortune."

"It was money well spent," Draco kissed her on the forehead. "You deserve it."

Hermione slowly brought her gift up in front of him. "I'm afraid I didn't have quite as much money to spend on you. You probably have about a dozen more that are nicer, but I just thought..."

Draco opened the box to find a beautiful alligator-skin banded watch with diamonds in the face. "I love it. It's the nicest of the watches I have. I'm not a connisseur of fine watches, so this is special."

"Do you really like it?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"You know I've been known to lie in the past," Draco started, pulling her into his arms. "But I wouldn't lie to you about this.

"Although, I want to tell you something before another word is spoken," he said, bringing her over to the couch. "I want to tell you about what happened to me that night. You deserve an explanation."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "I already told you I forgive you."

"Please, Hermione," Draco pleaded. "Hear me out."

Hermione nodded.

"I was scared," Draco began shakily. "It was easy for me to be with you alone because I wasn't around my friends or my family. And you were right, I am a coward... At the first test of trust, I ran away. I should've told Blaise and them right there that I loved you, but I was scared.

"Plus, I was worried about what my father would say," Draco avoided her eyes. "I didn't feel ready to tell my father that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps and I still don't. I don't know when I will, but I want you there with me.

"I should've apologized to you right after it happened, but I was too scared of rejection by you," he got quiet. "It took me forever to realize how stupid I was being. I told my grandmother about you and she affirmed to me that I had to lead my own life... I couldn't let other people get in the way.

"I want you in my life, Hermione," Draco said urgently. "If you need me to do anything else, I'll do it. But I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's not going to be easy, you and I," Draco smiled. "But I think we can do it."

"I think we can too," Hermione agreed. "But you have to start being nicer to my friends. It would be easier for the Gryffindors to be nice to you if you were nice to them."

Draco sighed. "I guess you're right."

"At least to Ron, Harry, and Ginny," Hermione crawled in his lap. "But we can talk about that later."

"Okay," Draco looked at his new watch that had set automatically. "It's getting kind of late. Are you tired?"

"Yes," she said. "Should we go to bed?"

"Let's go," he smiled at her and then took her hand as he pulled her off the couch and lead her toward the bedroom.

They lay down together and their lips found each other's easily in the dark. Hermione lay down on top of him and brought her hands up his chest, resting them on either side of his head on the pillow. Suddenly, she yawned in the middle of the kiss and Draco laughed, softly kissing her forehead. "You must be really tired."

She yawned again. "I guess so. Good night, Draco."

"Bon nuit, ma chere," he said in French.

He was about to fall asleep, happier than he'd been in months, when all of a sudden he heard her voice right at his ear, for her head was resting on his bare chest. "Draco?"

"Yes, my love?" He asked.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked. "I mean, you weren't really planning on going back to your room, were you?"

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms even more tightly around her, kissing her softly on the cheek, and then his lips found her ear and he leaned down to whisper. "Yes, Hermione. I will stay with you. I will stay with you tonight and always because I love you. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You stay even when it's hard.

"So sleep well, my dear," he said, feeling his eyes close. And then just before he drifted off to sleep, he managed. "For I will stay with you."

Author's Note: What did you guys think???? Should i continue this story with there Hermione and Draco's lives after there seventh year???? Cuz this story is down


End file.
